The Dead
by ForeverTwilightSaga05
Summary: Zombies are just in video games, right? Hell no! Zombies somehow took over most of the human race. Edward and his friends can't fight to stay alive on their own, so they have to travel from place to place, and I'm sure they will run into a couple of other people along the way and some feelings will arise. Language & Death. EPOV!
1. Motherfucking Zombies

**EPOV**

You know when you were like twelve or thirteen, and you would always talk about what you would do if Zombies took over the world at school during recess or lunch?

The girls would give us boys dirty looks, and tell us that Zombies are only in our stupid games we play, and of course we knew that, but it was still fun to talk about the possibility of Zombies being real, and all of us kicking their ugly asses.

Well the girls out there that said Zombies aren't real, are probably Zombies themselves, eating somebody, or someone who is still alive; killed them.

I remember the first bastard Zombie I saw, and it was sadly my dad eating my mom in their bedroom, and he was snacking on her neck like she was the best thing he had ever tasted.

I was walking home from school, and I was thirteen years old at the time. I walked into the house, not really paying attention that the front door was hanging open, because I knew my parents were home and it was a hot day out for Chicago.

I heard the vicious growling and groaning, and I was an idiot to think that my parents were going at it like bunnies, because they were far from doing that when I decided to go see what was going on.

I walked up the stairs, and I already felt my face heating up at the thought of catching my parents in the act, but it's not like I haven't seen it before, because I have before when I got up in the middle of the night when I was like seven, and walked in on them at night when I was going to ask for a glass of water. I ended up running back to my room like a pussy and hiding under my blankets.

Anyways, I rounded the corner in the hallway, and I saw the dark droplets of blood, and I ran to my parents room while I followed the blood, and the first thing I saw when I walked into their room was a pale foot with purple blotches on it, and the skin was peeling off so I could see red and pink muscle and some white bone.

"Dad!" I said his name in shock, because he was soaking in my mom's blood, but his teeth were pointed and ragged while his skin was grey and had black and purple splotches. Some skin was peeled off all over his body and face, and I could see muscle and the odd bone sticking out when he faced me, and then I got a good look at my mom; who laid there, dead underneath him.

My mouth felt like cotton, and I couldn't get a word out. My dad's bronze hair was wild with fresh blood in it, and he started to quickly crawl to me like an ugly spider, and tried nipping at my feet, but that's when the other guy that I didn't even know was in the house, jumped from the closet and tackled my dad to the ground with a thud.

I looked into my dad's eyes, and they weren't the vibrant green that mine were, they were a pale grey and held no life in them, and they stared into mine while the man with the same splotchy, grey, and peeling skin, ripped into his neck.

Killing him.

I ended up high tailing it out of there, running down the street with my breathing labored and tears running out of my eyes like a water fall, ignoring the weird looks that I got from people who were outside enjoying the sun.

"Edward! What's wrong, man? Calm down" Emmett gripped my shoulders and stopped me when he saw me running by because he was kicking a soccer ball around, and he was big enough to stop me anyways.

"Emmett" I choked out while I placed my hands on my knees and bent over, trying to catch my breath before I passed out from the lack of oxygen.

"What's your problem?" He asked, and then his little sister Alice came skipping out of the house with a smile, and stopped by Emmett to look at me in wonder.

"My dad! He was killing my mom" I breathed out in a panick, knowing it was too late because my mom was dead already, and I knew my dad was killed as well from the psycho who jumped out of my parents closet and started chewing on his throat.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He loudly asked, making little Alice jump.

"My dad was fucking eating from my mom's NECK!" I yelled into his face, and he shook his head and stared at me like I was a mother fucking lunatic, I'm sure I was at the time after seeing what I did.

"Come inside and have some water" He said, and he looked pretty fucking unsure if he wanted to even take me into his house.

I heard the growling and weird sounds again, and I looked around Emmett and my eyes bugged out of my eye sockets, and I'm sure I looked like a gaping fish trying to get water from the sounds I made.

"What the hell are you looking at?" He asked, and turned to look and just froze, probably trying to make out what the woman looked like as she quickly limped towards us, and he was just giving the crazy bitch more time to get to us.

I saw everyone that was outside look at the woman, and they didn't scream and run away because they didn't know that this woman was a fricking ZOMBIE!

"We have to get inside! Let's go!" I grabbed Alice's hand and started dragging her across their lawn to get her inside, and Emmett looked to me and followed me quickly after he looked at the woman quickly again.

"Lock the door. Lock all the doors" I said as I slammed the door shut, and the slam rung through the house and that made Emmett's mom come into the front room while she was drying her hands off with a tea towel as she watched us curiously.

"Shouldn't you three be outside? It's a beautiful day out" She said, and all three of us went to explain, I was going to explain the Zombies, and Emmett and Alice were probably going to tell their mom that I was going crazy and needed a therapist or some shit like that.

The banging on the door was loud and so sudden that it made us all jump and look at the door while Mrs. McCarty started towards it, but I will feel guilty for the rest of my life for being to scared to stop her, and because of that, she was bitten and was turned into one of the bastards.

As soon as she unlocked the door, someone ran into it and went sprawling across the floor while the blond bitch from outside bit into her ankle, ripping a chunk of who knows what from her and she screamed out in pain and fright.

"Mom!" Emmett and Alice's voices reminded me that we couldn't just stand there, and I heard the shouts from neighbors as they ran to see what was happening and help, and I looked out the window and watched as a group of pale eyed Zombies jump from odd places and tackle the human beings to the ground.

"What are you-" I tried to grab for Emmett, but my hand slipped from his muscly arm as he ran forwards with a lamp from the table beside us, and he knocked the blond Zombie over the head, and she fell over and Mrs. McCarty was still, her ankle bleeding and her eyes closed, but where her ankle was bleeding, the skin was turning splotchy and grey, and was peeling away at the slightest.

Not a good sign.

"Emmett, let's go!" I yelled, and the Zombies lifted their heads from the humans that they were snacking on, and looked at the three of us, the only alive humans around at the moment.

"Shit" Emmett cursed, and I swung Alice onto my back as she sobbed and her warm tears ran down the back of my shirt, but I couldn't worry about that at the time, so I grabbed the pot and frying pan from the stove on my way out the backdoor with Emmett following, but he also had, like, seven other Zombies running and limping after us.

"Hit them!" I said in a panick, and Emmett swung around, and he jabbed a guy in the stomach and when he pulled the lamp away, the blood was so dark that it looked black and some of the grey skin was sticking to the metal.

"Alice, go sit in that bush, okay?" I whispered in her ear as I set her down, and she nodded with her big, light grey eyes, before falling onto her hands and knees and pushed her way into the bush, and I turned back to Emmett when I knew that no one else would see her.

"Look over here ass wipes!" I called, and three of the seven looked to me, and they limped over, but one of them was able to run, and I had to swing at the mans legs, and they ended up falling off with a squishy sound pretty quickly.

I don't remember if I ended up puking or not.

"You okay?" I asked; out of breath from having three flesh hungry cannibal trying to attack me.

"I don't know what the hell is going on" Emmett said while shaking his head, but kept a tight grip on the lamp.

"Where's Alice?" He asked in a panick, about to run back into the house to fight for his sister, but Alice crawled out and she wasn't even able to stand up on her own because she was shaking so bad.

"Oh, Alice" Emmett's voice was thick with emotion as he scooped Alice up and cradled her in his arms as she wailed into his shoulder, and when Alice cried, it ruined him.

"Edward, what the hell is this shit?" He asked, looking around at the dead Zombies and then back at me, his wide eyes showing just how scared he was, I was too.

I didn't know what to tell Emmett then, because I didn't really have a clue either, but as I sit here now, in a tree with Alice on my lap to keep away from Zombies, I would be able to tell him.

The world was, and still is, taken over by mother fucking Zombies.

* * *

**Edward- 16**

**Emmett- 17**

**Alice- 12**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**VVVVVV  
VVVV  
VV  
V**

**-Erin**


	2. Waistland

**EPOV**

"When will Em be back?" Alice asked as she gripped the front of my shirt as she rested her head on my chest and her short, black hair tickled my chin, but I wasn't going to move her if she was finally going to fall asleep.

"Soon. Go to sleep, Alice" I soothed, I was tired myself from Alice crying and she was scared that Emmett was possibly hurt, but we're talking about Emmett here, and he looks like he takes fucking steroids!

"Will you wake me up when he's back?" She asked in a hushed tone and she looked up at me with hopeful eyes, but there is no way that I'm going to wake her up if she falls asleep.

"Alice, please sleep" I said desperately, and she pouted, snuggled into me further, and I felt her relax as she drifted off into a sleep that I hope she won't wake up from for a while, because just looking into her eyes told you that she was absolutely exhausted.

The moon was the only light I had as I shifted on the tree branch as slowly and quietly as possible, not wanting to wake Alice, and I relaxed my back against the trunk of the tree and looked up at the moon and the stars that scattered around the grey circle.

I've always imagined that each star is someone who has passed on, but after three years of this Zombie shit going on, all my beliefs about god and jesus, and anything else about that shit has gone out the window and was taken by the wind; never to be seen again.

"Edward?" I looked down when I heard the quiet whisper, and the moon illuminated Emmett's tanned face and his light grey eyes as he look up at me with a worried expression on his face.

"What's wrong?" I whispered back, tilting my head away from Alice's so she wouldn't wake up from the sound of my voice.

"I found these iron fences and there at least five feet and I tried, but I can't lift them on my own" He said, and you would have to be an idiot if you didn't hear the excitement in his quiet voice.

"Bloody hell, Emmett" I groaned. I was comfortable right now and I _really_ didn't want Alice to wake up, but I'm kinda sure she wouldn't wake up because when she sleeps...She sleeps like the fucking dead...No pun intended.

"Emmett, I can't just leave Alice here you dope" I said, looking down at him like he was a complete idiot...Well he was, but in serious situations, he's a pretty smart cookie.

"Edward, just use some of the rope to keep Alice there and get your ass down here. We can figure something out" He said with impatience.

"It's on you if she starts crying, ass hole" I grumbled before I looked down at Alice's peaceful face and hesitated. I _really_ don't want to wake her up.

"Alice" I whispered and her face didn't even twitch like it usually does before she wakes up.

"Alice, please wake up" I said a little louder, and her eyes fluttered open, closed, and then opened again as her eyes adjusted to the dark.

"Edward? Is Emmett back?" Oh, thank god she isn't crying...Maybe god is real...Probably not.

"Yes, Emmett is back. Alice, we have to get up and go help him with something" I said because there is no way that I'm leaving Alice here, and she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and struggled to get up onto her knees, and then looked down at Emmett, who smiled up at her.

"What are we helping you with?" She asked as she stretched her arms and prepared to get down from the tall tree.

"You'll be our look out. Edward and I will carry the stuff" Em said, and I helped Alice down while Emmett lifted his arms, and I let go of Alice's little hands and watched as she dropped into Emmett's arms as he lowered her gently to the ground.

"Edward, pass me the 22" Emmett said a little quieter. You would think Zombies would come out more at night, but they are the most active in the day time because then everything that is living, is awake and moving around, not hiding and sleeping. We don't even know if there is any humans alive, but the Zombies will go for animals sometimes, I've seen it before and it's far from pretty. It's fucking disgusting.

"Yeah, sure" I said while I reached over to the wide branch that was beside me and I grabbed the 22 double barrel and carefully dropped it down to Emmett while I grabbed my Kris dagger, and I love this thing, it's like my own baby and it works like a fucking dream when it comes to chopping up some Zombie parts.

"Let's get this shit done" I huffed as I jumped to the ground, and Alice rolled her eyes at my choice of language while Emmett rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

"These will work pretty good" I praised Emmett for his find. These fences were about four to five feet and it would take a Zombie a while to climb them, and by the time they got over the fence, they would be laying on the ground with their heads rolling away.

"I know right! We can set these on top of a fire, make them bendable, and wrap them around the tree at a fair distance" He nodded, looking over the fences that lay in the dirt, stacked on top of each other.

"Let's get this done. Alice needs sleep more than we do" I said as I placed my dagger into the loop on my belt and grabbed one side of the fence while Emmett grabbed the other.

"Alice make sure you're looking out" Emmett hissed out of breath, the weight of this fucking fence was pretty remarkable.

"Yeah, yeah" She mumbled and went back to looking around the trees as Emmett and I started walking back to our tree, Alice following, but still keeping a sharp eye out for any Zombies that jump out of areas randomly. Like in the movies and video games.

Emmett and I set the fence down by the trunk of the tree, wiped our sweaty and dirty hands off on our pants and made the second trip, and hauled ass by taking two fences instead of one, and then it made my knees weak to think that I could actually sleep after we got back to the tree.

I faltered in my steps as I heard a twig snap from my side of the trees, and I looked over to Emmett, but he was watching where he was stepping while Alice was looking in the trees on his side, not fucking mine!

"Jesus christ!" I growled out through clenched teeth as I dropped the fences, almost making them land on my toes, but it was hard to ignore it when something fucking grabs at my god damn ankle!

"Fuck!" Emmett cursed as he let the other side of the fences fall, making them clatter together as he fumbled for his gun while Alice whimpered and stood behind him, but I already got my dagger out and I was blind with the trees blocking the moon, but I pin pointed where the hand was gripping my ankle, and went to town.

"Give me the gun!" I yelled at Emmett as I staggered back and watched as the Zombie staggered out of the bush and trees, but he or she looked like a dark shadow without the moon to tell me other wise.

I gripped the gun like a life line and shot the bastard and watched in satisfaction as it fell on its face and didn't get up, but with my panick and adrenalin gone, I could feel the stinging pain in my ankle.

"I think I cut myself with my dagger" I hissed through the pain as I bent down to feel around my ankle, and my theory was confirmed when I felt the hot and sticky liquid.

"Damn it" I muttered to myself, but handed Emmett back his gun and put my dagger away as I stood straight up.

"You okay, man?" He asked as he gripped my shoulder and made me turn to him as he glanced at the Zombie, and then down to my ankle, even though there was no way that he could see it in this dark.

"Let's just get back, okay?" I asked, and I would apologize later for sounding so hostile, but I'm fucking tired, hungry, and just plain pissed off at the Zombie, and at myself for cutting my own ankle.

"Yeah, okay man" He sighed.

We finally got back to our tree and I was the fastest to climb the tree, so I got up there first and helped Emmett, and I sat back while he helped Alice up.

"We'll deal with those fences tomorrow" I said as I tied the black rope around my waist and leaned my head back against the trunk of the tree.

"Sure" Emmett said, his voice already groggy with exhaustion.

I hate when this happens. I'm so tired, but I can't get to sleep. _At all_.

I'm really comfortable right now, though. We always go to a store called 'Electric Outlets' here in Chicago and we got some black rope that we tie around the branch we sleep on, so if we ever rolled off of the branch, which Emmett has done before, the rope would prevent us from falling and breaking a few bones.

We got these grey foam things there too. We put them on the branch and they are the best thing I've slept on for the past three years, and I've slept on a lot of shit before.

These branches are wide, so we're able to lay on them and stuff like that.

Alice sleeps on the branch that is in between Emmett and I, easier to keep an eye on her, she's like a sister to me and I would never forgive myself if she was killed or turned into one of the 'living dead'.

Us three haven't left Chicago yet, obviously, and I almost don't want to because I'm sure everything is a complete waistland, empty and cold...Well, Chicago has been freakishly hot so far.

Just thinking about seeing another person except Emmett or Alice made my heart beat faster and made me sweaty. I would be nervous because they could be infected from a bite, but I would be pretty damn happy because someone was able to survive this for three years like Alice, Emmett, and I have.

Sleep did finally take me and I dreamt for the first time in a month, and it was about attempting to find some civilization, but all there was in my dream was a waistland.

A fucking waistland.

* * *

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**VVVVVV  
VVVV  
VV  
V**

**-Erin**


	3. God Damn Forest Fire

**EPOV**

"Edward? Bro, wake up" Why the hell am I hearing Emmett in my fucking dream?

"Ed-ward" Why the hell is Emmett saying my name like that?

"Holy swish and flicker! Get up!" The sudden loudness in Emmett's deep voice got me sitting up in no time and gripping the tree trunk until my knuckles were ghostly white.

I looked around and Alice was still sound asleep. How the hell hasn't she awake after that? Oh, yeah. She sleeps like the fucking dead...Pun intended this time.

I looked down by my feet because they were exceptionally warm, and Emmett was pretty much sitting on them and he was smiling with amusement at me, but I ain't fucking happy! I want to go back to sleep and dream about Victoria's Secret underwear models or something.

"What the fuck?" I asked with a gruff voice as I rubbed my face with both of my hands to try to wake me up some more.

"Dude, all we have is a box of animal crackers! You and me need to go to the grocery store and get some more food. I'm really hungry right now" He said, and he was already jumping out of the tree.

"Its been over ten hours. Wake Alice up and she can come with us this time or stay here and she can use your dagger" He said, and I shook my head. Alice is _not_touching my dagger, let alone using it.

"Your sister isn't using my fucking dagger. You're funny though" I grumbled at him. I can't believe that he would think that I would ever let Alice use my dagger, I barely let Emmett use it...I let him use it two fucking times and that's it.

"Get her up then" He said before walking to a bush and taking a piss...He could at least go a little farther into the trees.

"Alice, come on, get up" I said, reaching over and shaking one of her shoulders until her face twitched and she groaned as her eyes opened and adjusted to the mid afternoon sun that peeked through the tops of the trees.

"What?" She groaned, stretching her arms up and over her head while her toes peeked out from under the thin sheets that we use and they curled.

"Wow, its hot today" She complained, taking off one of her sweaters that she wore to keep her warm during the night.

Some of these nights here can be brutal.

"We have to go and get some food" I said as I moved onto the branch that had gym bags with our clothes in them. Mine was dark blue, Alice had purple, and Emmett had a dark green one.

I left my cargo pants on, but I changed into a long-sleeved, black spandex shirt and grabbed my dagger and put it into the loop on my belt and grabbed my handgun while I handed Alice two metal poles that she can use if Emmett and I get busy with a big group of pale eyes, that's what I call them because all Zombies have pale eyes, and they almost have a film over them...Like if they were blind.

"Give me your hand" I said, and Alice gave me her hands as I lowered her to the ground and I jumped down beside her and she walked between Emmett and I.

"Load your gun...The pale eyes are smart enough to stay by the food. Waiting" I said the last word in a creepy voice and Alice glared at me. It's so easy to scare the shit out of Alice, it's fun too.

We stopped when we stood at the line where the trees stopped, and then it was open with stores everywhere and a road was in front of us...And abandoned cars everywhere with broken windows and car doors hanging open...Some cars were even flipped onto their sides, or all the way onto the roof.

"You guys see anything?" Alice asked, and if she doesn't, then we sure as hell didn't. Alice has incredible eye sight, and it's almost abnormal because she can see from an impressive distance.

"Stop!" Alice grabbed my arm when I went to walk across the street, but I stood still and looked ahead to where she was looking.

A pale eyes was walking around the corner of a gas station, and he looked pretty hungry because this one had no blood around his mouth like all the other pale eyes do and he was foaming from the mouth. See? Alice has a pair of good eyes.

"If he's looking for food...Then there is others close by" Emmett whispered, looking around to see where a group of pale eyes could be walking around.

"Let's just take this one down first" I said, already walking forwards, and pale eyes looked up at me when I pointed my gun right at his face.

Damn, this bastard is hungry.

He ran at me with his mouth open; showing off his ragged, pointed teeth, and his pale eyes were trained on my throat as he screeched and made some pretty disturbing sounds as he got at least two feet away, and then he was laying on the ground, black blood draining from his head, but he was still twitching.

"Alice, give me one of the poles" I turned and opened my hand for her to place one of the poles in and she did without questions.

I brought the tip of the metal pole down into the fuckers forehead and he was limp almost instantly. That's a rule you have to use to kill a Zombie, always hit the heart or the brain...It rarely works if you play baseball with the head though.

"Emmett was right" I turned around at Alice's voice, and sure enough, there was about five pale eyes limping quickly towards us, but there were three slackers behind the small group.

"You want to take a shot?" I asked, offering Alice back the pole. She looked at it warily before slowly wrapping her fingers around the metal and taking it from my hand.

"Show time" Emmett laughed, and he ran towards them like he always does when there is a small group, and he used his shoulder to ram into the first two in the group, and I used my dagger to get the ones that went after Emmett when he was busy.

"Alice!" I yelled as I held onto the throats of two pale eyes and I was cringing at the feel of the thin, but leathery skin as some of it stuck to my hands.

The dark blood ran down the pale eyes face and onto my hand as Alice sent the metal pole through the back of the head of a brunette, and I dropped her to the ground as I easily slid the pole out of the head of the Zombie and swung it around and hit the side of the other pale eyes neck.

This pale eyes was a little over weight, but he fell onto his side when his head fell limp to the side because the side of the pole was stuck into the side of his neck, and I almost didn't even want to take the pole out.

"Shoot him and let's go" I said as I stepped back, taking the pole with me as Emmett blew the head from the ugly bastards shoulders.

"Nice" I nodded my head and patted Emmett's back as they followed me into the store. I sure as hell need something to eat and drink after that!

"They have jerky! Score!" Emmett pumped his fist in the air as he grabbed an arm full of jerky packets and threw them into the cart while I grabbed some chips and some cereal...I never liked cereal without milk, but when I'm hungry...I don't give a shit.

"Can we get flavored water?" Alice asked; already reaching for some of the water that is suppose to taste like strawberries.

"I don't care. It's not like I'll drink it" I said, and she threw some of it into the cart while I grabbed some plain water and some cookies. I love my cookies.

"Get some clothes, too" I said, and Emmett just grabbed clothes that were big because his muscles are...Intimidating, and well, big.

"Alice! You're getting this shirt" Emmett laughed while he held the shirt up over his head and I shook my head with a chuckle at his choice, but it was pretty damn true.

The shirt was a lime green color and had sparkly fairy wings on it while 'pixie' was also written in sparkles on the chest.

"I'll wear that" Alice skipped over and yanked the shirt from Emmett's hands, went into a dressing room, and came out with the shirt on and it went down almost to mid-thigh.

"Well, it will last you a long time" I said as we kept on going and got some chocolate bars and granola bars and quickly and as quietly as we could, made it back to our tree.

"Let's get a fire going so we can get these fences up" Emmett said as he finished off a box of crackers and grabbed a lighter from his pocket as Alice gathered some sticks and skinny branches.

"Get some branches with a lot of leaves and fan the fire when the smoke starts rising, okay?" I asked Alice, and she nodded and climbed up a tree like a monkey to break a branch off.

"Edward!" Alice stood on a thick branch and she looked into the sky, her eyes wide while she stood stock still.  
"Alice, what is it?" I asked.

I grabbed for my dagger while Emmett was preparing to grab for his gun.

"There's smoke" She said, and I was already up a tree and following to where she was looking and I saw the slightest of light. Orange light.

"Oh, hell" I groaned as I raked my hands through my hair.

"What?" Emmett asked as he looked in the direction that Alice and I were looking, but he won't be able to see from where he is standing on the ground.

"Is that smoke?" He asked as he looked into the sky, but all he could see was smoke, not the orange like that Alice and I could see.

But I know what that orange light is and I've been thinking about it lately because its been so hot out.

A god damn forest fire.

* * *

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**VVVVVV  
VVVV  
VV  
V**

**-Erin**


	4. Man's Best Friend

**EPOV**

"What is it?" Alice asked, and I dreaded the fact that I had to tell her, because she's so easily scared and it's fun to scare her, but not when it's life threatening like this.

"A forest fire" I muttered, and I'm not even sure if Alice heard me, but from where Emmett stood; he didn't.

"A what?" She asked, looking at me with wide eyes.

"God, damn it! Pack as much as you can and let's get out of here! There's a forest fire!" I panicked as I jumped down from the tree branch and Alice and I climbed our tree and got our gym bags and stuffed our food in there along with our weapons and we rolled up the foam bed things we have and used the rope to tie them to our backs.

"It doesn't even seem like it's that hot for a forest fire to start" Emmett said as he scattered the branches and sticks I had stacked so the pale eyes don't know that we were here.

"Well it is" I said while we started jogging through the trees; away from the fire.

"We should find a vehicle" Alice stated the obvious, but I wasn't going to say anything.

"None of us know how to drive" Emmett said as we broke through the trees and we looked around for a vehicle that was in shape and actually had car doors attached.

"Who cares, there isn't anyone to hit anyways" I said as I threw our stuff into the back of a dark green pick up and got into the driver's side and tried to find the wires that would let me hot wire this bad boy.

"You know how to hot wire?" Emmett asked out of breath as he got into the passenger seat and Alice got in the back and looked over my shoulder as I looked for the right wires.

"Not really. Movies help though" I said with a shrug as I pulled some wires out near the gas pedal and now I have no fucking idea what to do.

"We have company" Alice said, and Emmett and I turned and pale eyes were coming out from stores and dumpsters.

Damn, that's a lot of Zombies.

"Fuck, shit, pussy!" Emmett kept chanting...Are weapons are in the back of the fucking truck!

"Alice try to hot wire this thing" I said as I jumped out of the truck and Alice rolled down her window as I grabbed my handgun, leaving my dagger for better use.

"I don't know how!" She said as Emmett stood beside me as we shot some pale eyes.

"Figure it out!" I shot quickly as I ducked, and a grey, splotchy arm skimmed my hair as I watched Emmett jab the bastard in the throat.

"Edward!" I turned at the sound of Alice's voice, thinking that a fucker got a hold of her, but hell no! The truck was started.

Well I be damned!

"Emmett let's go!" I yelled.

"Can't right now" He grunted, and I turned at the exact moment when one of the Zombies climbed up his back, and I swallowed the bile when I got a good look.

The pale eyes on his back was a little girl, and she looked to be about nine or ten.

"Damn it" I sighed, but I did the next best thing besides killing her.

I grabbed the girl under the arms and I tossed her into the grass as she screeched, and Emmett handed me his cutting knife, and I used that to slice the hands off of these monsters and off of Emmett.

"Come on!" I said as I gripped his arm and dragged him to the truck, and we got in while we kept our weapons in our laps.

"How the hell did you do this?" I asked while I backed up and grinned in satisfaction when I felt the bumps and heard the shrieking when I hit some pale eyes.

"I don't even know" Alice said while Emmett gave me a high-five for hitting some Zombies, which he said gave me a hundred points.

"fifty points!" Alice cheered and pointed over my shoulder to the fat fuck that was standing in the middle of the road.

"You got it!" I said as I gunned it, and we all called out in disgust, but excitement as the dark, black blood was splattered all over the windshield and Emmett and I's windows.

"Where are we even going?" Alice asked after about two hours, and truthfully, I don't even know where the hell I was planning to go.

"I-I don't know" I sighed with a stutter as I pulled over to the side of the road and all there is around us is wide open fields that look like they go on forever.

"I have to go to the bathroom" Alice said bashfully as she blushed and Emmett chuckled in amusement while I rested my head down onto the steering wheel.

"Just go behind the car... By the tall grass" I said and listened as Alice closed the door behind her.

I watched in the review mirror to make sure nothing pops out at her, but she went far enough so that I couldn't see her...Don't think so wrong people! I'm not trying to perv on my twelve-year-old sister...Well, she's as close as I'll get when it comes to sisters.

"We need to sleep" Emmett groaned as he closed his eyes and leaned back in his seat as I started driving again ones Alice got back into the truck.

"Emmett, it's almost four o'clock. We should be eating, not sleeping" I said in frustration as I punched him in the arm.

I pulled over about thirty minutes later because my stomach is growling at me and I'm craving some chips and even cereal.

All three of us sat in the back of the truck and I enjoyed the slight wind that felt good on my sweaty face as I munched on some chips and Emmett had the jerky while Alice happily snacked on her animal crackers. Man, she loves those things.

"Try to turn the radio on" Emmett said while he tried to break down the jerky, but he kept chewing on it forever.

"Doubt there is anything" I grumbled as I jumped out of the back of the truck and reached my arm into the drivers side window and tuned the radio on, but there was only fuzzy and crackly sounds.

"Fuck!" Emmett cursed in anger. Yeah, Emmett likes music if you haven't noticed.

"Sorry, Em" I sighed as I backed up from the truck and jumped back into the back and got back to enjoying my chips.

I drove for another two and a half hours until there was a sign up ahead and I slowed down, trying to be quiet so I wouldn't wake up Emmett or Alice.

"New Buffalo, Michigan" I whispered, and looked ahead and could see houses in the distance and my hopes spiked up that there was maybe other people, but by the looks of it, I highly doubt it.

Almost every house so far in this small city has windows broken, or the doors are wide open and I want to go and punch something...Somebody, because there is no one fucking here except pale eyes, and it's dark now so they will be staying in random places until the sun rises again.

"Where the fuck are we?" I looked over at the sound of Emmett's rough voice, and he was sitting up as he rolled down his window and let some fresh air into this stuffy truck.

"Michigan" I mumbled as I looked around and I wanted to yell out profanities when I saw a house that was perfectly fine, but I looked into the front window and there was a dog watching us...An uninfected dog!

"Holy shit" I breathed out in shock. How the hell did this dog stay alive?

"Is that a dog?" Emmett asked as he squinted his eyes to get a better look, and the dog jumped down from the window and then popped its head out of the doggy door that I didn't even know was there until now.

"That's a Dalmatian" Alice said, and the sudden sound of her voice made Emmett and I jump. God, she's like a fucking ninja.

"What if the dog was bitten?" Emmett asked warily as the dog trotted towards the truck. I know this dog is fine because if he or she was bitten, then this dog wouldn't look so happy and he or she would be limping or something like that.

I rolled down my window and the dog's tongue lolled out of its mouth...Is it a boy or girl? I'm not calling this dog an 'it' forever!

The dog hoisted its front legs up and into the truck and I was now eye level with...I looked down and smiled. I was now eye level with her.

"It's a girl and she's not bitten" I assured the two before I brought my hand out, and made a fist while she sniffed and started licking the dirt off of my hand.

"She's hungry" I stated the obvious while I looked at her and you could see her ribs and hips popping out slightly.

"Get a bag of jerky, Emmett...And some water" I instructed.

"That's my jer-"

"Just do it" I snapped while the dog started licking my palm when I let my hand relax.

"No pale eyes are around so we can get out. I need to stretch my legs before there stuck bent like this" I said while I opened the door and the dog backed up and Alice hopped out as well and started petting the dog.

"Here, girl" Emmett said gently and the next thing we knew, the dog ate three of the packets and destroyed the water bottle.

"Uh...Guys?" We looked up as the dog stood up and looked to where Alice was, and there was _another_ dog!

"That dog isn't infected either" I mused because this dog isn't limping either.

These dogs are fucking hard-core!

"That's a King Shepard! We learned about them back in school" Alice said, sounding very proud of herself.

This dog looked like a German Shepard, but had the build of a Newfoundland dog _and_ this dogs fur was hard to see because it was all black, but the bright blue eyes helped me see better.

The new dog ran over while we all stumbled back, and he or she sat down beside the Dalmation...It's a he.

"Give him some jerky. You brought so many bags anyways" I said.

I've never met nicer dogs before, and from some begging from Alice, we're keeping them.

The Shepard's name is 'Butch', Emmett's idea, and the Dalmatian's name is 'Cassie', which Alice and I both agreed on.

So it is true. Dogs are mans best friend.

* * *

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**VVVVVV  
VVVV  
VV  
V**

**-Erin**


	5. Human Flesh

**EPOV**

"Let's go check inside the house" Emmett said as he started to walked towards the house where the dogs came from, and I placed my hand on Alice's back and led her with me while I held my gun and checked to make sure that my dagger was in my belt loop still.

Butch and Cassie followed as we stepped inside, and we were all met with the gnarly stench of death.

"Well, I can see why Butch and Cassie lived so long" Emmett stated as Alice and I rounded the corner and there laid a woman who looked to be in her mid thirties, and she had black hair and blood was covering her from head to toe.

"She hasn't been dead for a long time, obviously" I observed as I looked at the still red blood that pooled around her and looked at her neck where all the skin was gone.

"Gross" Alice moaned as she plugged her nose and ran back outside as Emmett and I laughed. Alice has been surrounded by death for almost over three years and the smell of a dead body still bothers her. Pussy.

"Unless you want pale eyes raiding this place soon, I suggest we go. Now" I said while I gave one last glance at the women...So close that we could have found another person alive.

"Yeah, okay" He mumbled as we stepped out of the house with Butch and Cassie following close beside us.

"We need to find somewhere to sleep" Alice murmured as she rested her head back onto the head rest, getting cranky because this truck was not even fucking comfortable, so I don't know how Emmett and Alice even fell asleep in the first place.

"Edward, let me drive so you can have some rest. I'll wake you up if I find a place where we can sleep" Emmett offered.

I'm not stopping him from driving so I could rest.

"Butch and Cassie are in the back, right?" I asked, and Emmett says 'yes' and that's all I remember before I drift off into the best sleep that I have had in a few days.

The first thing I saw when I woke up was the early sun shining right in my eyes.

"God, damn it!" I swore as I covered my face with my hands and turned my head away while I glared at Emmett when he snickered in amusement at my suspense.

"Shut up, you dick head" I said as I sat up and looked into the back where Alice was stretched across the back seats sleeping while Butch and Cassie slept in the back outside.

"Where are we right now?" I asked as I looked out the window and it looked like a small town, and we were just passing a church.

"Plymouth, Indiana" He said, and I looked at Emmett and his light grey eyes looked so tired. I have never seen Emmett look this tired before.

"You look tired" I said, man, it's nice to know that Emmett now feels what I usually feel.

"Fuck you" He said as we parked by some trees, and weirdly enough, pale eyes weren't coming out of their random hiding places yet. They would soon, though.

Alice bolted straight up when Butch and Cassie started barking and growling while Emmett and I turned, and I'm sure I just stopped breathing but I'm actually a little too scared to check.

I have never seen so many pale eyes together in my entire life, and that's saying something.

"Grab all the weapons that we've got!" I said in a stern tone as we all jumped out of the truck and Cassie and Butch jumped down from the truck and crouched low, barring their teeth as they growled in warning, but these Zombies didn't give a flying fuck.

"Go to town with these" I said as I handed Alice the metal poles and I grabbed my dagger and handgun while Emmett prepared his 22.

Battle time.

There were a few fast little shits, and the hardest part in doing this was killing the fucking kids...There was a disturbing amount of kids that were in this Zombie group.

"Emmett! Edward!" Alice's terrified voice made me look at her as I fought off a Zombie from taking a bite at my wrist and even more panick rose up inside of me as I saw what was happening to Alice.

Her metal poles were stuck in two dead pale eyes and she wasn't strong enough to get them out, so she was fucking defenseless as the pale eyes grabbed onto her, but they weren't making any moves to go and start biting on her yet.

"Emmett! A little help" I seeth through clenched teeth as I knocked a fucker in the face and he fell back and I dealt with others as he struggled to get up with a leg and arm missing...And some ribs sticking out.

"Busy" He shot back, and I looked at him and he was jogging in circles so it was harder for them to get to him while he took out two at a time.

I looked back to Alice, and she was on top of the roof of the truck while the pale eyes screeched at her, their faces in anger because they couldn't reach her, and because they were fucking hungry.

_We're going to all die or become flesh-eating monsters_, I thought when I saw a new group limping from behind a house, and they even had fresh blood on their mouths.

I went back to my pale eyes as Butch and Cassie took down the pale eyes that were trapping Alice, and we finished up as quickly as possible before the fresh batch of Zombies made it to us.

"Dear, lord" I groaned as three dogs limped faster than the others...Zombie dogs!

These dogs had some fur, but they were patches of fur while the bones under their skin looked like they were set wrong, and these mutts were foaming from the fucking mouth.

"Those bitches look hungry" Emmett said, and then we all froze at the odd sound of a car driving and the sound of an engine...Getting closer to us.

The group of pale eyes and the dogs were crossing the street...They didn't get fucking far, unless you count flying and being tossed sideways as getting far.

A huge black jeep came barreling in and collided with the pale eyes, and they all went splatting against the road. Either dieing, or just loosing some limbs.

"What the?" Emmett breathed out, but we don't know if these are fucking people or if Zombies just know how to drive now. Oh, that would fucking suck balls!

"Alice, come here" Emmett and I said in union as she stood between Emmett and I and we gripped our weapons while Butch stood on my side and Cassie was on Emmett's, and they stood slightly ahead of us.

I raised my handgun while Emmett gripped Alice closer to him as the car doors opened, and the breath felt like it was knocked out of me when I watched as five _human beings_stepped out to look at the mess of Zombies, and then to Emmett, Alice, the dogs, and I.

"No way" Emmett breathed while the dogs growled, obviously not knowing these people, and Alice huddles closer to Emmett.

"Are you guys infected?" I couldn't see her face, but from what I can see now is that this women has a fuck hot body and hair that was dark brown and went down to her waist, completely straight. She also had a widow's peak which showed off her heart-shaped face.

All in all, very..._sexy.  
_  
"No, we're clean" Emmett spoke up, and then they started to approach us until they were a few feet away.

The women with the hot body looked older than me...That's even hotter.

The boy beside her had hazel eyes while she had unique chocolate-brown eyes and this boy had honey-blond hair that went to his shoulders in loose waves. He was tenser then all the others and kept an eye on everyone even though he looked to be fourteen or fifteen.

A beautiful blond stood by him and she had wavy, pale blond hair that went mid back and her eyes were an odd blue...But they also looked violet.

A man who looked like he was in his mid twenties stood on the other side of the dark-haired beauty, and his hair was pale blond as well and was perfectly combed back and went to the top of the collar on his shirt and his eyes were a cool light blue.

The last of them was a women who was attached to the man's side, and she looked so...Innocent, the way she was holding him and she had wavy, caramel-colored hair that went just under her bust, and her eyes were a kind dark brown.

All in all, this was a very nice looking group...Especially the dark-haired one who stood slightly in front of the four.

"Are you going to talk?" She asked, looking at me since I was the one slightly in front of Emmett and Alice as well now.

"Thanks for saving our asses" I blurted out, which seemed to work for her.

"No problem. We're going to save any humans we can" She shrugged as she pushed her handgun down into the front pocket of her cargo pants while she shoved her pocket knife into her back pocket.

"I'm Bella Swan, by the way" She said with a small smile after looking us over and offered me her hand, which I took and the warmth of her hand made me want to hum in pleasure. It was weird to see other people after so long, and to touch human flesh other than Emmett and Alice.

"Edward Masen" I replied with a crooked smile as I gave her hand a little, quick squeeze before I slowly let go and looked at the others behind her, but one thing lingered in my head.

I touched someone else's human flesh, and it was the flesh of a very hot women if I do say so myself.

_Human flesh_.

* * *

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**VVVVVV  
VVVV  
VV  
V**

**-Erin**


	6. Goodnight's Sleep

**EPOV**

"Well, This is Jasper Hale," She gestured with her head to the honey-blond who stood beside her as he looked at me with tense eyes and stood rigid as he took a step closer to Bella.

"Rosalie," Bella used her hand to gesture to the blond that was standing with her arms crossed beside Jasper as she watched on with the same weary eyes as Jasper's. "And their brother and sister" She finished with a small smile as she turned to face the tall blond man who kept a tight grip on the women with the caramel-colored hair.

"He's Carlisle Cullen, and this is his wife, Esmé" She let her hands fall back to her sides as she finished up with introducing me, Emmett, and Alice to her 'group'.

My turn.

"This big oaf right here is Emmett McCarty," I patted his big shoulder while he punched me in the arm, completely relaxed with these people here standing in front of us.

"And this is his little sister, Alice" I said with a genuine smile while I rested my hand on Alice's shoulder, keeping it there while I gestured with my head to Butch and Cassie.

"These over protectors are Butch and Cassie" I said, and they must have caught on quick because Cassie and Butch made grumbles in their chests when they heard their name.

"How did you find them still alive, if you don't mind me asking?" Carlisle asked; watching the dogs intently as they sat close to us; preferably Alice than Emmett and I.

"We didn't really find them. They came to us" I said while I walked around Alice and Emmett and leaned on my side against the piece of shit that actually got us here during the night.

"Did they seem...Hostile at first?" He asked as he looked at me briefly before training his blue eyes back onto Cassie and Butch.

"Cassie was perfectly fine, but Butch was apprehensive at first, but warmed up to us pretty quickly" I said while Butch jumped up and placed his black front paws onto my chest and cocked his head to the side in pleasure as I scratched quickly behind his pointy ears.

"How are they alive, though?" Jasper asked as he gripped his cutting knife even tighter and seemed to glare at Butch as he licked under my jaw.

"We went into the house that they came from, and there was actually a women lying dead in there, and from the looks of it, she wasn't dead for long because the blood was still a bright red" I explained as I gently pushed Butch back onto the ground to put Jasper at a little more ease, and because it was hard to breath with that kind of pressure on my chest.

"Well, we seriously need to all find somewhere to stay so we don't become the _living dead_" Rosalie huffed. Damn, she seemed like a real bitch, the blond hair and cold, violet eyes helped with that appearance, too.

"We're all sticking together now, right?" Esmé asked, and she seemed to be keeping her eyes on Alice...This women looked like she could be a fierce momma bear when she wanted too. Good...That's good.

"I don't see why not..." I looked to Bella, and just the way she stood in front of this group...Just the way she stood period, told me that she was the group leader and they would be listening to her. That is a serious turn on.

"I was planning on it" She sighed before she loaded up her gun, and the others behind her got whatever weapons they had ready and then they looked back up at us.

"I would get your weapons ready if I were you" Bella said with a wink, and I really hated how my body betrayed me when she did that. Damn it!

"Let's go, Butch, Cassie" I said while I gripped my handgun and started walking beside Bella as Emmett and Alice joined the others that were barely two steps behind us while Butch and Cassie trotted on either side of the group.

"How long have you guys been here for?" Bella broke the silence, and I was glad because the silence was making this afternoon sun seem hotter.

"Stop! Edward, we have to get our things before we just drive off!" Emmett said, already turning around and making us all look back.

"Right," I totally forgot about that... "Alice, stay here and we'll get the stuff" I said quickly as I jogged to the truck and grabbed a bag from Emmett, and we started to walk back while he struggled in the hot sun while he held two bags on his shoulders.

"Put them in the back with the dogs...Someone will have to sit in the back of the jeep" Bella said as she hopped up into the driver's side, and Emmett offered, and jumped into the back of the jeep with Butch and Cassie jumping in with him and they started tackling him as he laughed.

"Don't rock the jeep, Em" I said with a laugh while Alice hopped in the back with him after begging me, and I got into the passenger side while Jasper, Rosalie, Esmé, and Carlisle piled into the back, but Esmé had to sit on Carlisle's lap. She wasn't complaining.

"So where exactly are we going?" I asked as Bella drove down the road, but there was nothing in sight now after we have been driving for a little over two hours, and Emmett and Alice were laying under the foam beds now to get away from the sun, probably sleeping while Butch and Cassie curled up beside them.

"If I'm reading this map right, then we should be in Hobart, Indiana in about two more hours" Carlisle said, and I listened as I heard the rustle of the papery map before it was silent again except for the even breathing of everyone in the jeep.

"Oh, holy fuck" Rosalie muttered after we saw the swarm of pale eyes that were surrounding the roads as we made our way through Hobart, and they paid us more attention then we wanted, but I knew we weren't going to be stopping here if it was so crowded with Zombies.

"No way in hell are we staying here" Jasper muttered, and Bella chuckled, shook her head, and kept driving while I looked back at Emmett and Alice, and they were still asleep with the dogs resting their heads on the foam beds that covered Emmett and Alice.

"Look at what the population used to be for this town. We can stay here and take care of the few pale eyes that are here" I said as I read the sign that said 'Welcome to Alfordsville, Indiana' and then under that it had the number of people who were here before all this happened, and the number was '101', so that means that there will only be about fifty pale eyes because humans don't always get changed, sometimes their just plain eaten alive.

"Pale eyes?" Bella asked in amusement as she parked the jeep on the side of the road and leaned back into the seat.

"Yeah. Zombies all have pale eyes...So one day, I just called them pale eyes" I shrugged, not knowing if she found this name okay for the Zombies, or down right stupid, which would hurt if she did.

"Let's stay in that house. It actually has a fence that's still standing" Rosalie pointed out at a white house that had a light brown fence that stretched around the house like a globe, but the door was intact and closed while the front window had a few cracks on it.

"I'll wake up Emmett and Alice" Esmé offered kindly as she made her way out of the jeep, and I bet the cool, sun set breeze felt really nice after being in this jeep for over three hours.

"Come on, Edward. You need a serious good night's sleep" Emmett commented as I stumbled out of the jeep and gripped the door before closing it so I wouldn't fall on my fucking face in total exhaustion.

"Glad you noticed" I grumbled while Alice took my hand and led me into the house while everyone started grabbing blankets from the jeep, we used our blankets, and the ones that Bella and the others already have.

"Oh, man! This feels good" I groaned out with a huge smile across my face, making my cheeks sore as I laid down on my foam bed and let the blanket curl around me as I closed my eyes, making some of the others chuckle at my response.

"We need someone to stay awake for a couple of hours" Rosalie said, and I opened my eyes to see her already lying down on the living room floor, not even offering to be a look out. Stuck up bitch.

I would offer to look out, but I know I deserve to have a well rested sleep. They all know that.

"Alice and I will. We're not tired, right Alice?" Em asked with an evil smile as he looked at Alice, who giggled at the retarded look on his tanned face that looked darkened now because of the darkening sky.

"Not tired at all" She said as she sat on the windows ledge while Emmett stood by the other window on the other side of the door and watched out, giving us all the thumbs up so we could actually sleep.

I looked around the wide open living room, and I think they were all asleep by now while Alice and Emmett stared outside with Cassie and Butch watching out as well with their tails wagging.

"Don't tell me you can't sleep" Emmett groaned as he saw me sitting up, but I laid down quickly while Alice hushed him.

"Believe me. I can" I sighed, and my head hit the foam and it was like flicking a switch, I was out cold and it felt good to be able to sleep, and I never wanted to be awakened from this sleep.

_Ever_.

Thank god for the long hours of the night!

Of course I dreamt this time as well, I seem to always dream when I get a good rest, and this dream was fuzzy, but all I can really see is chocolate eyes, and those pools of chocolate slowly and painfully turned a pale grey that made my stomach churn.

Fucked up, I know.

* * *

**Edward- 16**

**Emmett- 17**

**Alice- 12**

**Bella-17**

**Jasper- 14**

**Rosalie-18**

**Carlisle- 23**

**Esme- 26**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**VVVVVV  
VVVV  
VV  
V**

**-Erin**


	7. Story Time

**EPOV**

"I thought he was never going to wake up" I heard Alice laugh as my eyes slowly opened, and I don't even feel fucking tired anymore...I'm fucking hungry though.

"He's alive!" Emmett boomed as I sat up, rubbing my eyes so everything didn't look so blurry.

"Don't be so loud, Emmett" Esmé scolded, and I laughed at how much she already acted like a mother.

"You hungry, bro? I went out and I got you your favorite cereal" Emmett chucked a box at my head, and I flipped him off while the others laughed, but kept eating whatever they were eating.

I ate my 'Krave' cereal, and that's when I remembered my dream, and the chocolate-brown eyes, and my eyes seemed to find Bella on their own, and she was sitting up against the wall talking to Alice, Emmett, and Jasper...Jasper was sitting to close for my liking...Not that I care that much. I'm such a fucking liar.

"You alright?" I turned my head to look beside me, and Carlisle was kneeling beside me and I looked down to where he was looking, which was at my clenched fists, and I swear to fucking god that it looked like the bones were about to break through the skin of my knuckles. God, damn it!

"I'm fine" I said as I popped some cereal into my mouth and chewed, the chewing seemed so loud to me, so I don't know if Carlisle was hearing my obnoxious chewing.

"You don't like help, do you?" He asked. Well, he was right. I like to do things on my own, that's what I'm good at and will always be good at. I like to work alone, but I would never leave Emmett and Alice...That's just out of the question.

I sighed before I answered. "No, not really" And he just smiled warmly, clapped me on the shoulder, and then went back to Esme, who was sitting on some blankets as she ate a granola bar.

"Story time!" Emmett cheered, and he ran past me, but not before he smacked me in the forehead, making me fall onto my back from the force.

"What the fuck!" I shouted in anger, but Emmett laughed and plopped down into a criss cross position and Bella sat by him with an amused smile as she winked at me! But it was ruined when Jasper sat beside her...Really close, but she didn't seem to mind! What the fuck? he's four fucking years younger than her. So he likes going for older women?

Impressive.

"What's with story time, Em?" I asked as I sat beside Alice, Carlisle on my other side while Esmé sat in his lap and blondy sat close to Jasper.

"They will all take turns at telling us how they found out about Zombies, and you guys will tell us how you found each other. We'll tell you guys how we found out about these pale eyes...Well, Edward will" Emmett muttered the last part, he knew that I hated to talk about it a lot because I had to find out the hard way. From my own fucking dad as he ate my mom.

"Rose and Jasper can go first" Bella said as she leaned back on her hands and looked at Jasper and Rosalie as they sighed, but complied anyways.

"I was fifteen at the time while Jasper was 11 years old. I was out with friends while Jasper was walking home from a friend's place, and if I had known that this was going to happen, I would have walked with him. Anyways, a man jumped out he told me, and the man was of course a Zombie, and all Jasper did was run, and I'm glad that he ran or he would have been dead right now...Or a Zombie. Mom and dad weren't home when I got back home, but Jasper was, and he was on the couch holding a butcher's knife and he looked terrified, he was pale white, too" Rosalie said, and looking at all of our tanned skin, including Jasper's, it was hard to believe that he could have been pale white.

"Do you know where your parents were?" I asked quietly, know one should go through something like I did...To see your parents dying right in front of you.

"No idea...They'll be dead now" Jasper muttered, not bothering to meet my eyes as he played with his hands in his lap.

"Carlisle, Esmé" Bella said after a few seconds later after Jasper relaxed a little and lifted his head up to look at Carlisle and Esmé.

"I was coming home from the hospital while Esmé was...I think cleaning the house?" Carlisle wasn't that sure, but Esmé nodded as he went on to continue their story on how they got here.

"We never got any surprise attacks. We watched the news and that's how we found out...I'm sure Bella would like to tell the rest of our story" He said as he nodded to Bella with a warm smile, which she returned. Damn, she has a nice smile.

I'm whipped.

"Alrighty. Time to tell my story" Bella said in a dark voice, but the amusement in her eyes was not unnoticed by Emmett, who gave her a charlie horse, and that was just fucked up.

"Dude!" I exclaimed, Jasper was glaring at Emmett while Rosalie rolled her eyes, but everyone else looked pretty amused at this situation.

"Don't get your panties in a twist! Bella's fine! She takes it like a man" He said, and I looked to Bella, who was gripping her thigh, but wasn't crying and screaming like other girls that would totally do that.

She was fucking smiling and taking it like a champ!

Oh, fuck! She's my fucking dream girl! What else can she do that other girls can't do or take?

"Let me get back to my story...Asshole" She muttered to Emmett quietly as she straightened up and cleared her throat dramatically while Emmett put his fist to his mouth and worked on controlling his laughter.

"I was making supper for my dad, Charlie, because he can't cook worth of shit! He wasn't home...But he came home later and he was a fucking Zombie! He was fast, too. I didn't want to kill him, but I ended up having to and I just curled up on the floor and cried as he bled out beside me. I left in my truck the next day, and people were dead everywhere! I ended up picking up Jasper and Rosalie when I spotted them near a park, and we got Esmé and Carlisle when they were walking down the street" She finished her short story by being dramatically quiet, and then catching all of us off gaured as she quickly lifted her hand and totally charlie horsed Emmett.

Hard.

"Fucking, damn it!" Emmett cursed, but looked at Bella in shock as she brought her hand back into her lap and she didn't even flinch or shake her hand out from connecting with Emmett's muscles.

"What the hell do you eat in the morning?" He asked, but we looked over to Butch and Cassie who were by the door, but they were now growling lowly as they eyed Bella, but they seemed to relax when Emmett kept laughing.

"Well, we should have story time more often" Alice said from beside me, and I smiled down at her as she got up and started feeding Butch and Cassie before they started chewing on their own legs from hunger.

"Your turn" Bella _purred_, as she met my eyes, and I don't know if she likes my green eyes, but damn! I like her chocolate-brown eyes.

"Okay" I take a deep breath, and Alice sits back down beside me as Butch and Cassie curl up beside the two of us before I start telling strangers how Emmett, Alice, and I came across Zombies in the first place.

"I was only thirteen at the time. I was walking home from school and the front door was open, but I thought nothing of it because it was really hot out for Chicago. So, I went inside and heard the growling and groaning and I truly thought that my parents were going at it like bunnies, even when they knew that I was coming home soon. I went upstairs to check anyways, and I followed the blood until I stopped in the door way of their room, and my dad was a Zombie, and he was snacking on my mom's neck! A Zombie jumped out of their closet, and he started eating my dad," I went to keep talking, but Jasper cut me off before I could do so.

"Zombies can eat each other?" He questioned, and everyone except Emmett and Alice had on confused expressions.

"Why don't they eat each other now, then?" Rosalie questioned as she looked down at her nails with a cold look.

"Humans are so much better to them. They only eat each other if a Zombie is eating their food, or if a Zombie is just that hungry. Starving"

"Interesting" Carlisle murmured from beside me, his eyebrows furrowed as he thought about what I just told him and the rest of Bella's group.

"What?" I asked. How the hell is that _interesting!?  
_  
"Why would a Zombie or pale eyes, be sitting in your parents closet and not...Eating your mom as well?" He mused, but he wanted us to give him his theories. I think my theory is pretty good, really.

"I don't think pale eyes are as dumb as they look, or as dumb as we say. My theory is that, that Zombie was actually _waiting_, for another human to come into the house, and then he could catch the person off gaured. My dad started trying to get at my feet, but the Zombie attacked him and started eating him because I was suppose to be his food, and I guess he was just really hungry" I said, shrugging as everyone seemed to think real hard about what I just said.

"That's a really good theory" Jasper said almost in shock.

Asshole.

"I never did think Zombies were stupid. But they could be smarter, if you ask me" Bella said as she got up from the floor, Jasper following as she moved to the window to look outside.

"Why are the pale eyes not here?" She asked, turning to us as we shrugged.

I have to agree. The pale eyes haven't bothered us yet and they should have started early this morning, but now it was around one-thirty in the afternoon, and nothing has come along yet.

"Maybe their waiting. Like what Edward said" Alice stated as she stood beside Bella and looked out the window as well, but all I could see from here was the sunny sky and a couple of clouds.

"Trust me. They'll come" I said as I rested back and closed my eyes and..._relaxed_.

* * *

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**VVVVVV  
VVVV  
VV  
V**

**-Erin**


	8. Keep Bella and Alice Safe

**EPOV**

I swung at the pale eyes head, and watched as it rolled down the side-walk as he fell to his knees, and I kicked him over while I moved onto the other Zombie, and easily stabbed her in the chest and watched as the black blood oozed out of her mouth and chest wound.

"I got some on my shoes!" Rosalie complained, and she started to take her anger out on the Zombies around her.

You know how the pale eyes weren't coming out? Yeah, there everywhere now and we need everyone to help with disposing them. Esmé included.

"Carlisle, behind you!" I warned as I dodged a Zombie that was running at me like a crazy, and I watched as Carlisle elbowed the pale eyes windpipe, and got his knife right into the chest, cutting the head off as well for good measures.

Everytime I fight a big group of Zombies, I'm always a little scared because you never know how many there are, because there could be a giant group somewhere that might just come out randomly and catch-all of us off gaured.

"Is there anymore?" Emmett asked out of breath, and we were all breathing heavily as we looked around, and Butch and Cassie let their tongues roll out of their mouths as they sniffed around the street and sidewalks.

"Not that I can see" Bella replied, and just hearing her voice got me going as she tugged her hair up into a pony tail and breathed a sigh of relief as we all started to head back inside.

"That was crazy" Jasper said as he ran a hand through his hair and for once, wasn't standing beside Bella, but he was standing beside Alice now...To close for my liking.

"We need to go out and get some more food" Esmé worried as she looked into the card board box where we kept the food. All that was left in there was some jerky, three water bottles and a box that was half full with crackers.

"I'll go" Bella offered and my mouth seemed to go yapping out on its own now.

"I will, too" I said, and Bella looked at me as she grabbed her rifle, opened the door and raised an eyebrow.

"Ready?" She asked, and she was already walking out the fucking door.

"We don't even know where a fucking store is" I said as I walked beside her, and we looked around for a store, shot a few Zombies here and there.

"We should have asked Emmett where it is" She said as we rounded a corner and bam! There was the grocery store!

"Magic" She muttered as we went inside, checking around to make sure that no pale eyes were going to pop out of somewhere and start chasing the two of us up the isles.

"Over here" She says as she points to an isle that has cookies and crackers and Emmett's jerky.

"Emmett will love you forever" I say as she piles up the jerky with a cheeky smile...I will call it my smile now.

"Here is _your_ cereal" She laughed and handed me the 'Krave' cereal.

"Thanks" I said. She is a gift from the gods.

"What else do we need?' She asked as we walked up and down the isles, grabbing random shit and chucking them into the cart.

"We need some water or Emmett is going to kill us. We have to get Alice flavored water or she will flip out on me" I said.

Last time Alice had flavored water, she couldn't stop and had to go to the fucking bathroom every couple of minutes.

"Animal crackers?" Bella asks as she held up the box, and I threw it into the cart and then looked back at the other boxes of animal crackers while Bella watched me curiously.

"Might as well" I mumbled before dragging my arm across the shelf, and boxes of animal crackers rained down into the cart as Bella leaned back into the shelves and laughed her fucking as off until she was struggling to get air into her lungs.

"Who likes the animal crackers?" She asked as she calmed down, but let out a cute chuckle every now and then.

"Alice" I stated, and she laughed a little more before wiping her eyes dramatically, and we went to the back of the store to check out what they had there.

"Get some chocolate bars" I said as I grabbed packs of gum, and she started going to town as she grabbed hand fulls of chocolate bars and started dropping them into the cart.

"Do you think we have enough?" She asked out of breath as we observed the cart that was almost over flowing with drinks and food.

"Think so" I joked as we stepped outside and started rolling the cart towards the house, but we must be in our own bubble of happiness to think that we would be walking home without any fucking problems.

Fucking Zombie _dogs!  
_  
"Holy shit" Bella and I muttered at the same time, but she got the rifle out as I flung out my dagger, and the dogs ran at us with foam flying out of their mouths and hitting the fucking dogs that are behind them.

Gross.

"Little bastard!" I shouted as one slobbered on me, and some of the black blood got on my pant leg and I brought my leg up and kicked the dog in the side of the head. These dogs must be more fucking durable, because his head didn't come off, but it stayed sideways until Bella shot him in the head.

"Bella, turn around!" I shouted as a fast fucker ran from around the corner, but I ran towards the dog because there is no way that she was going to turn around in time.

The dog tackled me to the ground, and I'm glad that Bella was smart enough not to shoot or I would be fucking dead right now.

I grabbed the dog on the side of its head, and he tried to bring his face to mine, trying to tear the fucking skin from my face, but Bella quickly came up and used the handle of the rifle to nail this fucker in the head, and he staggered off of me, shook his head, and went back to trying to bite me after I stood back up. Bella just blew his face off with a press of the trigger.

"That was fucked up" Bella said, while I was bending over and trying to catch _my_ breath now!

"Yeah. Come on, let's get back to the others" I said, and I started pushing the cart while Bella walked close beside me, and the sun was setting while the air was getting cooler, so Bella's body heat right now felt pretty good...I'm sure it always does.

"What took you two so long?" Emmett asked coyly as he looked us up and down. I know my hair is messy and my clothes are messed up, and we took longer then we needed to...So, it sounds and probably looks pretty bad.

"Who cares! They got animal crackers" Alice grabbed a box, ripping it open and sitting down on the floor near Jasper as she destroyed the box, Jasper watched in amusement and ate some with her.

"Here is your jerky, Emmett" I flung a pack at him, and I happily hit him in the side of the face as he was talking to Esme, Carlisle, and Rosalie, and they chuckled softly while he flipped me off with a small smile.

"Pay back's a bitch!" I shot out, and then started snacking on my 'Krave' cereal.

"Can I try some?" Bella's voice made me look up, and to have her face this close to mine made my mouth _water_! I thought 'Krave' cereal only made my mouth water.

If Bella will sit by me to have some cereal...Then I'll give her the whole fucking box!

"Yeah, sure" I think I said that a little to eagerly, but you can't blame me.

"Here" I held out a hand full of the cereal, and she took it with a quick 'thanks', and she liked it, so we ended up sharing it as we talked about pretty random things.

"Well, I think we're safe for now" Alice piped up as she looked out the window with Cassie by her side while Butch sat beside Emmett and watched Cassie closely.

"I'm not tired. I'll stay up and watch" I said, standing up and leaving the cereal box with Bella as I leaned against the wall and looked out the window.

We all said goodnight, and I didn't look, but I listened as everyone got comfortable, and then it was silent and I know everyone is sleeping while Butch sits next to me, and Cassie fell asleep with Alice.

I looked at the full moon and my mom popped into my mind, along with my dad as I stared even more, and stars started to appear; scattering around the dark sky.

Have you ever wondered if your parents are looking down on you if you've lost them?

That's what I think their doing right now.

Looking down on me and having proud smiles. Proud that I have survived this long.

"Do you think your parents are looking down at you right now, Butch?" I asked quietly...I sound stupid now.

Butch looked up at me and his tail wagged, but stilled when I made no move to pet him or step any closer to him. I'm dead serious.

"At least you listen" I stated as Butch leaned into my leg, and he looked up at the moon as well, and he isn't looking at me like I've gone completely insane, which I probably have.

"Just keep remembering that you protect Bella and Alice the most, and I'll be happy" I nodded, and Butch seemed to understand, because he went and curled up next to Bella's head, and rested his head on her shoulder as she sighed in her sleep and pushed herself into his side, basking in the warmth of his dark fur.

Just keep Bella and Alice safe. That's what lingered in my mind for a long time as I looked back up to the bright moon.

* * *

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**VVVVVV  
VVVV  
VV  
V**

**-Erin**


	9. The Lead Zombie

**EPOV**

"Made it through the night?" Bella's voice startled me, and I jumped a little, but looked over my shoulder at Bella, who was looking out the window with her eyes still sleepy and her hair in a little mess.

"Barely" I said as I felt a yawn coming on before it took over and I let it out while Bella's attractive giggle escaped, and I shook my head with a smile because I would have laughed, but everyone else is still sleeping away.

"Did you see anything?" She asked as she stood right beside me, letting her legs stand on either side of Butch so he wouldn't have to move from his spot at the window.

"A few walked by, but they didn't catch our scent" I said as I looked back outside.

Did I say that Zombies have a better sence of smell? Probably didn't tell you. Well, now you know.

"We'll probably have to leave today, anyways" She shrugged before she went over to her bag, pulled out a navy blue sweatshirt and pulled it on as she shivered.

"Cold?" I asked, chuckling, because right now, it's not even cold to me at the slightest.

"Fuck off" She snapped playfully as she grabbed some of the kible and put it in a pile on the floor while Butch pretty much inhaled the food before he sniffed around for more, and sat down beside me when Bella didn't allow him more.

"He's getting some meat on his bones" Bella commented as she patted his side and scratched behind his ears. Man, he loved that...I'm sure I would too...

"Yeah, Cassie is getting better, too" I glanced at Cassie, and she was just getting up from the sound of my voice, and trotted over to Bella as she gave her some food before giving the dogs some water by pouring it into two very small bowls that Esmé found lying around in this beat up house.

"We should get everyone up and eating. We should leave today and check out a new place" She said as I ran a hand through my hair.

"I'm loosing hope...I honestly think that there is no one else out there" I said, and Bella's warm, soft, comforting hand rested on my bicep as she stared at the side of my face with a remorseful look.

She feels fucking bad for me...And I actually want someone to feel bad for me...And I'm really glad that it's her instead of anyone else in this little house.

"You can't lose hope until you possibly know..." Bella trailed off as everyone else groaned and moaned as they woke up, sitting up and wiping the sleep from their eyes as Bella and I stopped talking, and watched in amusement as they tried to block the bright sun from blinding them.

It wasn't working.

"Get up! Eat something and then let's hit the road!" I shouted as Emmett rolled over onto his back, and took his pillow out from under his head and attempted to throw it at me.

It landed at my feet.

"Nice throw" I muttered while I kicked the pillow away and started eating my 'Krave' cereal, while Bella ate some animal crackers with Alice, who was all smiles this morning.

"We're leaving today?" Rosalie asked in a blank kind of tone as she bit into a chocolate bar and chewed it slowly.

"Yes. It's not like we can just stay here forever" I said as I put the cereal back into the box while everyone went into separate rooms in the house to put some new clothes on and to do what they have to do.

"You people ready?" I asked as I opened the door and Butch and Cassie went out the door while I held it open and closed it behind me ones we had everything in the jeep and everyone was ready.

"Who's sitting in the back this time?" Carlisle questioned before getting into the jeep, and this time it was Rosalie and Alice.

Rosalie seemed to like Alice the most out of Emmett and I...But Emmett kept giving her these looks, and I'm sure he sneaks away in the middle of the night just to jack off at the thoughts of her.

Internal shudder.

"Come on! Butch, Cassie, get in the back guys" I commanded and watched Butch and Cassie jump up into the back with Rosalie and Alice before I got in the back with Emmett, Bella, and Jasper, while Carlisle drove and Esmé sat in the passenger seat.

"Where are we going to go now, though?" Emmett asked as he tried to sit still so he wouldn't squish Jasper or me, but he was having problems with that at the moment.

"We don't know. I'm going to keep going until we find someone, Emmett. I'm about to lose hope...But there has to be someone out there that hasn't been attacked by a Zombie. Someone who can actually survive besides us" I sighed as I rested my forehead against the window and looked at the fields of mustard and at the crows that went and nipped at the dead animals on the roads...Now we'll have Zombie birds.

Fun.

"We will pass Saint John, New Brunswick. We could stay there" Carlisle said as he kept his eyes on the road.

"Yeah, we can stop there" Bella answered for me, and she looked into the review mirror on the jeeps roof and winked at me.

I say it's my wink now.

"Edward, go to sleep. Stop fighting it, man" Emmett patted my shoulder, obviously he could see how tired I am, but I want to stay awake, I really don't want to miss anything.

"I'll wake you up if anything important happens" He assured me as I rested my head back on the headrest and closed my eyes and concentrated on blocking out any sounds as sleep started to descend upon me.

It came quickly.

"EDWARD! Wake up!" I jumped and I felt the pressure on my head as it hit the top of the jeep, but I opened my eyes against the pain in my head and looked to Emmett, who was the only one in the jeep, and he was ripping his seat belt off and jumping out the door.

I looked out through the wind shield...Zombies. Everywhere.

"Holy fuck" I breathed, but I jumped out of the jeep and ran towards the back as I picked up my gun, and whipped out my dagger from my belt loop.

"Edward, we need some help over here" Rosalie hissed as she jabbed the pale eyes in the neck, and she looked back at me as more Zombies started coming from houses and buildings.

Well, I guess we're in Saint John, New Brunswick.

"Hey, asshole! Fresh meat!" I gestured at myself, and the pale eyes all looked at me, and that gave everyone time to kill them, but new ones started hurrying towards me while I kicked their asses.

"I need some help!" I hissed as I fell to the ground and a Zombie crawled on top of me and I placed my arm on his neck and pushed as he pushed back and tried to bite my face.

Their breath smells so fucking bad.

"Bastard" Bella growled as she threw the fucker off of me and the warmth felt good as she grabbed my hand and pulled me up, but I sadly have to forget about that at the moment, and I yelled in anger as pale eyes pushed Bella to the ground, holding her there...But not biting her.

"Get off of her, you bastard!" I rammed into the assholes and fell to the ground with them as they grabbed my arms and gripped to the point where it was starting to hurt.

"I need help!" I shouted, but no one was trying to fight these assholes off.

I don't remember the last time I've been this angry, but I pulled my arms away and jumped up to get to my dropped weapons, but the fuckers grabbed my ankles and I fell to the concrete and the air rushed out of me when my chest roughly hit the asphalt.

"Damn it" I wheezed as I tried to flip over and kick the pale eyes in the face, but everything felt disorienting.

I'm going to die.

That might be better for me. For all of us.

I froze when I heard the deafening roar, but I looked up to the Zombie and I'm sure my eyes rolled out of my head or something.

This Zombie was bigger than Emmett!

This Zombie had a giant group behind him, and he was bigger then all of them in muscle and his skin was grey, but had no tears or missing skin.

He was obviously the lead Zombie. They all had ripped clothes and skin while he wore no shirt, and he showed off his impressive muscle, and he wore black shorts that had tears on them, but covered what was nessicary.

He looked fucking _angry_!

Fuck my life!

Why is all of this shit happening to me!?

* * *

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**VVVVVV  
VVVV  
VV  
V**

**-Erin**


	10. Fuck You Pale Eyes

**EPOV**

I slowly looked over my shoulder at the four pale eyes that held my feet down, two on each side, and at everyone else who were standing still, but had pale eyes surrounding them like a cage.

I looked back up to the lead Zombie, and his nostrils were flaring and he stood taller than the rest, bigger, and much more confident as he looked at the group behind me...And then me, and his pale eyes seemed to ignite with fire.

Did you know that Zombies could talk?

I didn't.

"Finally" The leaders voice was deep, raspy, but you could just understand what he was saying.

Right now I'm too much in shock to even attempt to get free, but that would be stupid because Zombies are everywhere.

"I've been waiting for three years to get a hold of you, Edward Masen" He stalked towards me, looking down on me like I was the lamb and he was the lion.

Bullshit.

I gripped my dagger harder, I swung my arm out when his foot was right in front of my face, and I let the blade of the dagger skim his ankle, and he growled as he stumbled back, but it gave me time to yank my feet free and stab one of the pale eyes in the eye.

Pretty gross, really.

I stumbled onto my feet and I heard the hiss of the leader, but I looked over at him...He wasn't there!

Well, I can't worry about that now when I have people to help.

It was easier when I went for all of their legs, and they fell to their knees, and we all ended up decapitating each and every one of these motherfuckers.

"There's a new group coming...But there so fucking slow" Emmett said with a chuckle, but it wasn't that enthusiastic because we were all exhausted after this shit.

"Where's Ali-" Esmé was cut off by an earth shattering scream that made my heart jump into my throat.

"No! NO! Edward! Emmett! PLEASE, help!" We all whipped around, and the fucking leader had Alice around the torso, and he actually smirked at us somehow, and he raced around the corner and had no trouble in carrying a struggling Alice.

"NO!" Emmett and I shouted in union as we started running in the same direction that Alice and the bastard was going, and the others followed, but they weren't nearly as fast as Emmett and I. Especially when we're trying to get our little sister back.

"Edward! Look out!" Bella's voice was shrill, and I looked back at her.

Bad idea.

It felt like a giant dodge ball hitting my side, and I knew it was a Zombie, and this shit head hit me so hard, we lifted off the ground and landed with a loud thump as he landed on top of me.

"Fuck" I rasped out as Emmett tugged the pale eyes off of me and ended him, but the anger rose up, because now I realized the purpose for that.

He wanted to slow me down so I couldn't reach Alice.

"Damn it!" I growled out, loud enough to make birds scatter from trees as the tears came to my eyes, but they didn't fall.

"We can't just sit here!" Emmett bellowed, but his voice was thick with emotion, and the tears were falling for him, but I wasn't letting these tears fall, that's not me, and it never will be me.

"We don't know where the fuck they went" I yelled back, I'm angry, and I don't give a flying fuck at who I yell at.

"We can all split up then! It's not that hard!" He shot back as he stood up, wiped his face, but made no move to actually run after his sister and the Zombie that took her.

A Zombie that was bigger than Emmett.

"W-Why didn't he kill her?" Jasper asked quietly, he obviously didn't want to enrage Emmett and I even more, because when I'm mad, I can be as strong as Emmett...And that's hard to do.

"I don't know. The leader looked at me funny...And when I was watching out the window a couple of night ago, the first thing I thought was for Butch and Cassie to keep Alice...And Bella safe" I wanted to be embarrassed at saying Bella's name, but Cassie and Butch just licked my face while Bella came up beside me and rubbed my shoulder.

"You didn't keep her safe" I grumbled at Butch, and his tail flopped between his legs and he whined...Like he understood what I was saying. It would be nice if he did.

"I do want to go after Alice, but the leader obviously has a plan, and he doesn't want to kill her. We all need to find somewhere to stay, and we need food and some sleep. We can all look in the morning" Carlisle instructed, and I didn't want to agree, but Bella did, and she helped me up as we all slowly made our way to the jeep, got in, and this time Rosalie drove as the rest of us relaxed, and contemplated what just happened.

"I can't sleep" Rosalie complained as we all sat against the wall of a small house we found, and it was covered by trees, so we have a better chance of not being caught by the Zombies.

"I want to go after Alice" Jasper said as he sat up, running his hands through his hair and then placing his face into his hands and breathed heavily.

"We all do" I said as I closed my eyes and fought back the anger. Jasper was just worried, there is no reason for me to get all angry on him again.

"Come here" I whispered to Butch and Cassie, I'm to tired to even talk normally at the moment.

Cassie and Butch curled up on either side of me and rested their heads on my thighs while I left my hands on their backs, leaned my head back onto the wall, and fell into a not so heavy sleep.

I opened my eyes, and the first thing I looked at was Bella, who was sleeping beside me with her arm draped over Butch's back, and her pink lips were parted.

Damn, her lips look so kissable.

I sighed quietly as I looked out the window...It's raining!

I hate the fucking rain.

"It's still pretty early you know" Bella scooted closer to me as she looked out the window as well.

"I don't like the rain" She whispered, and she looked at my face as I looked to her with a small smile gracing my lips.

"Yeah, I don't either" I replied as I stood up, grabbed my 'Krave' cereal, and sat back down beside Bella as we shared it, and Butch and Cassie ate some when we offered them some every once in a while.

"You guys are always up first" Esmé smiled at us, and she sat up while everyone else worked on opening their eyes, groaning and rubbing their faces, trying to not go back to sleep.

I know I did.

"Can we find Alice, now?" Rosalie and Esmé asked, already standing up and pulling on rain coats so they wouldn't get soaked from the pouring rain.

"We have to split up" Bella said, and Bella and I made the groups.

Carlisle, Esmé, Rosalie, and Emmett.

Bella, Jasper, Butch, Cassie, and I

"Everyone meet back here when the sun is completely up" I ordered, and Carlisle, Esmé, Rosalie, and Emmett left first, and then Bella, Jasper, Cassie, Butch, and I left second.

Cassie stayed on my side, while Butch went on Jasper's side, standing by us until the others rounded a corner and I couldn't see them anymore.

"Okay, let's go" I breathed.

We walked out the door, and the rain pelted us, but I wasn't giving up until I found Alice...She just has to be alive.

"We're going to get stuck in this mud" Bella said loudly over the splatting rain, and I looked down at the mud, but I had combat boots, along with Jasper, while Bella had combat boots, but smaller.

"Get on my back" I grabbed her hand and crouched down, and got my footing in place as Bella got up onto my back and gripped my shoulders while she locked her legs around my waist.

I think it would be better if she was facing me and was butt naked.

I shook my head slightly to get that out of my head before I got a boner, and water sprayed from my hair and hit Jasper, who just glared at me as we made our way through the mud, Butch and Cassie following closely.

"Edward" Bella whispered as I set her down gently, and I looked forwards, and there was Alice's pearl bracelet that she wore all the time, laying in the mud while the rain slammed down against it.

"Oh, Alice" I _whimpered_.

I gripped the bracelet in my hand and looked at the footprints that led to a tall fence, and my head felt full from all the thoughts that swam through it.

Fuck you, pale eyes.

Fuck you.

* * *

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**VVVVVV  
VVVV  
VV  
V**

**-Erin**


	11. Best First Kiss Ever

**EPOV**

"All we got was Alice's bracelet" I muttered as I threw it on to the little table that was against the wall in the little house while everyone else sighed and buried their faces in to their hands.

"We didn't get one thing" Emmett growled as he took deep breaths, lost it, and his foot was through the wall in the next second, and he just left it there for a few seconds before removing it, and standing still as he stared out the window and watched the rain fall.

"She could be dead by now!" Rosalie hissed as she kept her clenched fists at her sides, but she sure as hell looks like she wants to fucking punch somebody...Or something.

"She's not dead" Jasper, Emmett, and I croaked at the same time, and Rosalie's frown deepened when she realized how much those words hurt. Damn, did they ever fucking hurt.

"I don't fucking care! If I have to spend the whole god damn night looking for her. I will" Emmett snapped as he grabbed his gun and a dagger, and then walked out the door with me close behind. There is no way that I'm just going to let Emmett go out there and get himself killed.

Not going to happen.

"Emmett!" I sternly said, and he looked back at me, daring me with his eyes to grab him and stop him.

"You're going to get yourself killed! You're making a death wish!" I wailed, and he scoffed before leaving, but Carlisle gripped my upper arm before I could even follow the bafoon.

"If you follow him, then you're asking for a death wish as well" He calmly said as his blue eyes probed mine, now daring me to make a smart decision, or a fucking dumb one.

"It's on you if he dies" I grumbled. That was probably the most childish thing I have ever said since I was born.

"We're talking about Emmett. He'll come back to us in one piece...Hopefully with Alice in his arms" Rosalie said as Esmé nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, we are talking about Emmett...But Emmett thinks with his muscles, not his fucking brain!" I seethed while I pointed to my head, getting my point across to blondy, who I found out a couple of minutes ago, wasn't dumb.

Shocker.

"Did he drop out of school or something!?" Bella questioned as she pulled my sweater closer to her to keep the frigid cold away from her. Yeah, she's wearing my fucking sweater *Wink, wink*.

"What? Hell no! If he tried to drop out of high school, Mrs. McCarty would have served him a fresh bowl of whip ass!" I laughed out, thinking of Emmett back than at fourteen, and dropping out of high school made my fucking day, and made me want to punch him in the fucking face.

"Well, it's Emmett. You never know" She shrugged with a smirk.

Fuck, her smirk is really sexy.

"True" I muttered before I fell on to my ass and leaned up against the wall beside Bella as I rested my arms on my bent knees and stared at the wooden floor, my thoughts were on Alice, of course.

What the fuck is happening to her? Is she a Zombie? Is she being tortured? Because apparently, pale eyes are actually fucking _smart_. Well, as smart as they can get.

"I'm going for a walk" I muttered, but really I just want to go and kick Emmett in the ass, grab his ear, and drag his ugly ass back here...I would know if his ass is ugly...He mooned me when we were little.

Fucking idiot. Gotta love him!

"I'll come with you" Bella whispered, and her warm breath against the side of my face and my neck made the goose bumps rise, and made me pull the sweater I had on tighter to me.

God, I love the things this women can do to me!

"We'll be back soon" I said as I handed her a gun, and we headed out in to the now spitting rain, and we made it so we were under the protection of the trees, and ended up sitting beside each other while we leaned back against a thick trunk of an oak tree.

"Do you actually think Alice is alive?" She asked randomly, but the way she asked the question told me that she was trying to be careful incase I blew up in her face.

I don't think I can even do that, or could do that.

"Yes. Alice is a tough pixie...She's fighting as we speak...I know it" I muttered, the emotions were coming back to me and I sure as hell don't want Bella to see my weaknesses right now. Her and Alice...Their my fucking weaknesses.

"Oh, I know she's tough...But Edward...She was taken by the leader, has no weapons...And a whole fuck load of Zombies followed him when he left with her..." I watched in the corner of my eye as she looked at me with worried eyes, and I whipped my head to fully look at her when I noticed the glassy, chocolate-brown of her eyes.

She's going to fucking cry.

I'm not good with crying girls, but for Bella, I'm going to fucking try.

"Please, don't cry" I whispered, but she blinked quickly and a few tears streaked down her face, and she took a deep breath to calm down...It wasn't working.

I took a deep breath as the thought came to mind, and my lips started moving without me really thinking about it.

"Come here" I whispered, and she looked at me for a few seconds before she scooted over, and I helped as she lifted herself up, and I sat her down side ways on my lap as she rested her head on my chest and she let the tears fall while she made tiny sobs every now and then.

God damn it, she's going to make me cry if she keeps this up.

"Why'd this have to happen?" She asked while she lifted her head to look me in the eyes, and tears were falling out like a fucking water fall.

"All this shit! We can't do anything, and now we lost Alice, and Emmett! That idiot! We could be losing him _right now_!" She cried, and the tears dripped from her chin and landed on her hands as she looked up into the dark, dreary sky, and she stopped fighting exhaustion as she slumped back against me.

"I know" God, that's all I can fucking say?

Pathetic.

"I can't believe I'm crying...Especially in front of you!" She quickly wiped the tears away as she sniffled and looked up at me, smiling sadly as she continued to wipe away the tears that still fell.

"You can cry, Bella. My mom said the best way to let all your sadness, and sometimes anger out, is to cry" I soothed, and I still remember when she told me that. I had broken my toy soldier, and I wanted to cry, but didn't because dad was close by and I didn't want him to think I was weak, so I held it in until I told my mom, and she just smiled at me, and told me to cry.

Man, did I ever cry.

"Your mother sounds very wise" Bella mused as she looked in to my eyes, and I must have been deep in thought because I forgot that Bella was even on my lap.

"Go ahead and cry" I urged on, and it took a while, but she started crying again as she kept her face pressed to my neck and let the hot tears roll down my neck, and I rested my chin on her head, and tears pricked at my eyes, but I never did let them fall.

"Thank you" Bella said as she pulled her face away from my neck and I wiped away the remaining tears without thinking about it.

I don't really think that much around her apparently.

"For?" I asked while I soothed down her hair on the back of her head and then looked in to her chocolate orbs.

"For letting me cry. My dad never let me cry because he said it made me weak, and that if I was strong, I wouldn't cry" She admitted while the blush came to her cheeks.

She's blushing because she couldn't cry? I'm a little glad that her father is fucking dead and hopefully rotting now.

"You can cry around me" I said with a goofy smile while she laughed, looked to her lap, and then slowly back to me.

"I know" She breathed, and did the unexpected.

Her lips are fucking warm, and I plan on enjoying my first kiss, and hopefully her first kiss.

"You know I have no idea what I'm doing, right?" I questioned as I pulled away momentarily, and she just chuckled as she placed her tiny hands on either side of my face.

"I don't either" Thank god!

The warmth spread from my head to my toes as we moved our lips softly together again, and I swear to god, kissing her lips, is like kissing a fucking rose petal!

I gripped her waist, and my other hand was on the back of her neck while the electric currents shot through me like lightning bolts while I slowly pulled back, and I rested my head on to her forehead while we took heaving breaths and I watched the blush that spread on her cheeks.

"Best first kiss ever" I breathed as I kissed her forehead and left them there as I closed my eyes, and it felt good as her warm breath fanned my neck.

"I couldn't agree more" She replied.

Life isn't so bad now.

* * *

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**VVVVVV  
VVVV  
VV  
V**

**-Erin**


	12. Understatement Of The Year

**EPOV**

"Bella, we have to get back before we get soaked to the bone" I didn't want to finish our make out session, because it was a damn good make out for our first time, but the rain started up again a few minutes ago, and the tree wasn't doing shit for us now.

"Emmett could be back" She agreed while I helped her up and we wiped the grass from our clothes, and I happily grabbed her hand while I gripped my dagger, and we jogged through the dark, rainy night air so we don't have to stay in this damn rain anymore.

"Damn it, it's getting colder" I gritted out through chattering teeth while Bella stayed pressed to my side and her warmth was seeping through my sweater...The freezing cold rain was, too.

"I could go for some hot chocolate right about now" Bella's cute pouting made me chuckle quickly as we neared the house, and I could see the others through the window, but I couldn't see anyone that was the size of Emmett.

He wasn't back yet.

"Why would you guys stay out there for that long? Rosalie asked in anger as soon as we made it through the door, but I ignored her while Bella calmed her down, but dread quickly settled down on me when I looked around and Emmett wasn't anywhere to be seen.

He's still fucking out in the rain trying to find Alice.

"He hasn't come back, dear" Esme's quiet, soothing voice got my attention again as I looked at her by my side, and she gave me a small, sad smile while she rubbed my shoulder.

This kind of comfort from her was nice.

Motherly.

"He could be dead" I muttered, and it shocked me a little when Rosalie got nippy about Emmett.

"He's not dead! He's just trying to find Alice and he'll be back in the morning...He said he was going to look all night, remember?" She asked a little calmer after her outburst, trying to cover up the fact that she totally liked Emmett.

Epic fail right there.

"No, you're right. He will be back in the morning..." I can't even lie to myself.

Of course it hurts to think that Emmett could be a Zombie...Or just plain dead, but he decided to go find Alice in the middle of the night on his own, no one else made the decision for him. It's all on him.

"If any of us find him a Zombie, do you really think you will be able to kill him? Do you belive that any of us would be able to kill him?" Rosalie questioned. She had a point, because I wouldn't be able to fucking do it...I have a feeling Jasper would be able to though...He's not very talkative and doesn't really give a shit about Emmett...Or even me.

"Can we just go to sleep and worry about this crap tomorrow?" Jasper asked sternly, giving Rosalie and I sharp looks before petting Cassie on the head, and she curled up beside him while Butch stood by me and seemed to glare at Jasper and Rosalie. Yeah, he doesn't really like the grouchy siblings.

"What do we do in the morning?" Esmé asked as Carlisle wrapped his arm around her shoulders and rubbed them lovingly while I pulled Bella back to my side, but none of them looked that surprised.

"Pray that Emmett comes back...Alive" I finished, and Rosalie scoffed while she rolled over and tried to sleep, and I pulled Bella down with me while Butch laid beside us, and rested his head on Bella's hip while we all attempted to sleep, but it was hard to do when Alice _and_ Emmett swam through our minds.

In the morning, we all let our worries over flow when Emmett hadn't returned, and we all went looking for him and had to kill a few Zombies, but we couldn't find one clue for where Emmett went.

Fucking waistland I tell you.

"What if he went in to the trees?" Bella asked as she gripped my hand tighter and looked ahead at the trees, and you could see a few feet in, but then it was dark from so many trees, and it was actually sunny today.

"We could check it out" Yeah, I'm nervous! Pale eyes could be hiding in trees for all I fucking know because we all found out that they aren't dumb, but actually pretty smart.

They don't need to be any smarter.

"Okay" Bella sighed while we walked forwards, and I carefully pushed a branch out of the way and I'm obviously staying in front of Bella, but I held the branch out of the way for her.

Bella was short enough to just walk under it, and the branch skimmed her hair, but I had to bend my knees while she just looked up at me and chuckled, she may be a year older, but she sure as hell isn't taller than me! She's 5"4 while I'm a tall 6"2...She's my _little_ angel.

I kept pushing the branches out of the way, but I froze when I heard the familiar sound of a twig snapping, and Bella looked up to my face in confusion after she attempted to push me forwards.

"Edward?" She asked quietly and hesitantly while I looked to my left, in to the trees as I heard a twig snap again..._Someone_ is walking towards us and doing a shitty job at being secretive and quiet about it.

"Zombie?" Bella whispered, but I shrugged...I truly have no idea if it's a Zombie, but it probably is, because Zombies aren't that great at being quiet.

At all.

"We need to leave" I said, and Bella backed up and we turned around, but she stumbled back in to my chest when the grey skinned bastard _smiled_ at Bella and I. How the hell didn't I hear the fucker behind us?

Fuck that.

I grabbed my dagger, and Bella gripped her gun, but I was already on top of the Zombie as he hissed in my face, and he gripped my neck, but wasn't smart enough to guard his chest.

I whipped around to see Bella watching me anxiously as I kick the Zombie aside, but my heart is up and beating a mile a minute again as I hear a few branches and twigs snap again, and Bella heard it this time as well.

"It's getting closer" Bella stated as she stood beside me, and we faced where the snapping was coming from, but nothing was coming out of the thick batch of trees.

"How about we just leave?" I suggested, I don't want Bella to get hurt...Or worse.

"Yeah, sure" She said slowly as we let our eyes linger on the trees before slowly turning away.

I just have bad luck, don't I?

I fell to my hands and knees when the thing jumped on my back and Bella let out a short yell, and I knew it was a Zombie from the noises it was making, and he or she gripped my shoulders, but Bella's feet were next to me. She was preventing this asshole from biting in to my neck like a juicy apple.

Oh, my women is bad ass.

The weight left my back, and I rolled over to see the Zombie tackling Bella with a shriek from the Zombie, and a grunt from Bella as they hit the ground.

I yanked out my dagger and got up faster than I ever have before...Got head rush too, and I nailed in to the Zombie from the side, and I looked to the face of the bastard, and it was a girl, but this girl was fucking strong.

We lunged at each other at the same time, and I lodged my dagger in to her stomach, and she fell to the ground while she flopped around like a fish as she scratched at the dagger, but it's in there pretty fucking good.

I backed up as Bella aimed at the bitches head, and it was brain and blood that splattered us both, and it's fucking gross...Dry heaving gross.

"Pretty" Bella muttered sarcastically while she kicked the Zombie, and she wiped her bloody and brainy hands on her pants and then looked at me, smiled, and jogged up to me while she threw her arms around my neck.

"That was a close call" I said in to her neck, and I heard and felt her scoff against me.

"Close call is an understatement" She replied as she quickly kissed my cheek, turned around, and roughly jerked my dagger out of the corpses body and handed it back to me.

"What would I have done without you?" I asked in amusement as we started walking back to the house to sadly tell the others that we hadn't found Emmett...But I know that he's fine...Wherever he is.

"You guys are a mess" Esmé was all over us when we walked through the door with black blood all over us, but it was now drying.

"This is what happens when you kick Zombie ass" I said as I set my gun down and Carlisle handed Bella and I some old blankets that we'll end up throwing away ones Bella and I use them. Blood blankets? No thanks.

"No Emmett?" Rosalie asked, and her face fell when Bella and I both shook our heads, and she sat down while Cassie licked all over her hands.

"We'll find him" Esmé sat beside Rosalie and soothed her while the rest of us stood around and snacked on the remaining food that we have left, I'm going to have to go out with someone to get some more soon so we don't starve when we move on to the next place...Wherever that is.

"It's been a long day, we all need to just sit and relax" Carlisle sighed as he sat down and leaned against the wall.

Understatement of the year right there.

* * *

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**VVVVVV  
VVVV  
VV  
V**

**-Erin**


	13. I Fucking Love Grocery Shopping

**EPOV**

Bella and I did finally clean up, and we got on some clean clothes and met back in the living room where the others were, and they were lounging around and snacking on the last of the food that was not lying around, and we have nothing to drink now until I go out to get some more things...Unless someone else wants to do it...No hands raised?

Okay, then.

"We need more f-"

"Yeah, yeah, Give me a minute" I grunted at Jasper while I got up from the creaky couch and Bella followed me silently while we stepped out into the sun with our weapons, and grabbed the cart that we left outside of the house for exactly this purpose. Food and drinks.

"We need to take the jeep, and we can put all the food and stuff in the back" Bella said while she climbed up into the passenger seat while I left the cart and got into the driver's seat, started the jeep, and started to drive off to find a damn grocery store or something.

"Do you still want the jerky and animal crackers?" Bella asked with a tiny frown, and I just slumped back against a shelf and ran my hands through my hair a whole bunch.

"Sorry for asking" Bella muttered as she came up beside me, and she just looked at me.

It's not her fault...She was just curious.

"It's fine, Bella" I reassured her while I pulled her body flush against mine and attached my lips to her warm ones, and while the kiss stayed passionate, it was still strong and full of power as I turned us around so she was the one with her back against the shelf.

I itched to bring her legs around my waist, to get this fucking boner to settle down, but we came here to get food...Not to have a fuck fest...Though that would be nice...My thoughts aren't that clean for being a virgin.

"We...Have to stop" Bella rushed the rest out of her mouth as I feasted on her neck, but she wasn't making any attempt for me to stop. See? This is what happens when you haven't jacked off or had any of this kind of contact for almost four years. Don't blame me.

"We have to get back to the others" She grunted as my hand gripped under her knee, and I hoisted her leg up and on to my hip, and damn, she's really warm.

"They can wait" My reply was muffled by her neck, but I knew she heard me as she pushed in to me further, and I stumbled back, and she gripped my shoulders as she jumped up, and I automatically grabbed her ass and brought her closer to me as her legs locked around my waist. Yup, this feels better.

The pain strangely felt good as Bella gripped my hair tighter, pulling and tugging while she kissed all along my jaw while I nipped at her ear and her collar-bone, and she pressed her chest to mine tighter as I flexed my fingers against her bottom.

I really like grocery shopping now.

You know, it seems like I'm the only one with really good ears, because right now, above Bella and I's heavy breathing, it sounded like someone was walking in the isle beside us...That's not right.

Fuck.

"Bella" I groaned, this didn't help when I had a major hard on, and her warmth was pressed against the poor guy.

Damn, now I'm talking about my dick.

"Bella, someone's here" I whispered harshly, and that caught her attention as she gripped me tighter, but her lips stilled against the side of my neck.

"Be quiet" I whispered, I really don't want whoever is in here to hear us.

"It's a Zombie" Bella muttered, and she was looking over her shoulder, and from where she was still up on my hips, she could see over the shelf a little.

"Get down slowly" I gripped her waist tighter, and she let her legs go slack while I held her up, and set her back onto the ground with the quietest tap from her combat boots.

"Get your gun" I muttered, and I gripped my gun tighter as I started to walk towards the corner of the shelf, and I listened as Bella followed close behind me.

"Edward, wait" Bella worriedly rushed out, but I was already on my back, and I caught Bella's feet with my back, and she fell down as well with a huff.

The pale eyes nailed me in the face! What the fuck! Damn it, that was fucking hard, too.

I could feel the warm blood running over my lips and onto my chin, and it dripped onto my shirt and neck, but the Zombie in front of me kept me frozen where I was. Bella must have recognized this Zombie too, because she was making no move to get up.

Emmett. He stood in front of me with his grey, pale and filmy eyes staring at me in hunger and anger, and his skin wasn't peeling, but it was grey and had the blotches all over the place.

Oh, fuck! Emmett!

Emmett stared at me, but he was making no move to come towards Bella and I...He was hesitant...Like deep down, he knew who Bella and I were...I don't think that's possible.

"Emmett" Bella breathed, and that broke him out of his haze, and he showed off his pointy and ragged teeth, and he made a move towards me, but I jumped up when another Zombie came from around the shelf, and totally tackled his ass.

Nice hit for a Zombie that was smaller than him. The pale eyes was also a girl...Cool.

"Come on, we gotta go" I grunted as I picked my gun back up, and I helped Bella back up, and we started running to the exit, and I looked over my shoulder at Emmett and the female who tackled him...And, he was totally ripping her throat out.

Ouch.

"Run faster" I gasped as I watched Emmett stagger to his feet, and he looked at me right in the eyes as he started up into a slow sprint, and it quickly turned into a full on, fucking fast run.

"Shit, shit, shit" I murmured as I grabbed Bella's shaking hand, and I sprinted faster than her, and dragged her with me as we burst through the store doors, and the fresh air felt good after being in there.

I wouldn't usually run from a Zombie, but right now, I'm trying to out run Emmett, and lose him, so Bella and I _don't_ have to kill him. I don't think I could do that to him.

"Oh, fuck! He's fast!" Bella shouted as she looked over her shoulder, but I had no time to look, besides, he was close enough that I could hear his growling and heavy breathing.

"Just keep running!" I replied, and I forced myself to move my legs faster, believe me, it was hard to do after running for this long...But it's a little easier when you know that if you stop, you're probably going to die. It's a great motivator!

"Over the fence!" Bella pointed to the low fence that we would be able to jump...Emmett to, but it may slow him down.

I jumped over the fence, but Bella's foot hit the top, and we both fell as I never let her hand go. I would never let her hand go, not now.

"Fuck!" Bella shouted, and I went to help her up, but my hand had a life of its own as it went for my dagger, because Emmett was to close now to even attempt to run from him anymore.

Take him head on, or be killed...Or turned into a hungry animal...I rather die.

I knew my time would come sooner or later. Emmett is to fucking big to even kill with a dagger before I'm dead...And my gun is laying on the ground.

Well, fuck me.

Bella tugged on my legs, and I fell on to my back _again_, and I thought about her grip on my leg as Emmett hurtled his massive size over the fence, and his eyes seemed to only look into mine, he totally ignored Bella. Hallelujah!

"Edward! Edward!" I ignored the yelling of my name...I'm not even sure who's even calling my name in the first place. It didn't sound like Bella...It was to deep.

I stared at Emmett's savage face, and I felt disoriented and hazy, and listened in confusion as I heard the shouts, and the sound of a gun loading, and my ears starting ringing when I heard a shot, and it seemed so close to my face and my ears.

Fucking hell!

It was so fucking confusing after the shot, and my ringing ears was starting to piss me the fuck off.

It was like having a blanket thrown over your face, and everything was completely dark.

Well, I guess this is better than nothing.

Kind of...Not really.

* * *

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**VVVVVV  
VVVV  
VV  
V**

**-Erin**


	14. We Better Find A Cure

**EPOV**

My eyes opened slowly, and all I saw was black, and it was hard to breathe and my face was getting all hot and sweaty as my breathing became laboured.

I rolled over slowly, and realized that I felt like that because my face was pressed into a blanket...Wow, ain't I smart.

The light from the window was bright, and I squinted and listened to the hushed voices as they talked among themselves.

"I can't believe that Emmett is a fucking Zombie"

"Well, he's still running around somewhere out there"

"You almost shot him, Jasper!"

"Calm down"

"We need to pack and move on to the next place"

I heard nails clicking against the floor, and my eyes trained onto Butch as he started licking my face.

"Get out of my face" I grumbled, and the others stopped talking, and I looked at them, and they were staring back at me with shocked, surprised, but very relived faces.

"How do you feel, Edward?" I looked up into Carlisle's kind and worried eyes, and I groaned as I rubbed my face and he helped me slowly sit up, and holy fuck! My back is so sore! What the fuck did I do?

"How do I feel? I feel like shit and I'm pretty sure that someone beat my back with a crowbar" I brought my hand around to rub my back, and I closed my eyes at how good it felt to have my back muscles massaged.

Damn, that's good.

"That's to be expected after what you've been through" He said while I opened my eyes and looked over at Bella, who sat in between Jasper and Esmé, and she hurried over to my side when our eyes connected.

"You're okay, right?" She asked as she sat down beside me and trapped my face between her hands, and she attacked my lips like her life depended on it...Which is possible.

"We're still in here you know!" Rosalie's voice broke our desire, and I looked over Bella's shoulder to the blond who stood beside Jasper with her arms crossed.

"Nice to see you to, blondy" I gave her a small wave, and I chuckled at the tiny smile that graced her lips. Yeah, we care for each other, but we sure as hell aren't close. No way in hell.

"So...What exacly happened for this to happen?" I asked as I gestured to myself, and they all looked at each other, but Carlisle was the one to explain while Esmé gripped his hand and rested it onto her lap.

"You and Bella went to get the groceries, but Jasper decided that you two were taking to long, so we all went out to try to find you two...And obviously we did" He gestured to Bella and I, and then took a seat beside Esmé on the old coffee table, and that's when I realised that I'm laying on the couch. It's not comfy at all.

"We saw you two running, and we were surprised when we saw Emmett chasing you guys-"

"Emmett! Where the hell is Emmett?" I questioned as I sat up more. It's all coming back to me now, Emmett chasing us over a fence...

"Edward, calm down" Bella soothed the back of my head with her hand as she got me to lean back into the not so comfortable couch that we both occupied.

"Emmett is still outside somewhere" Jasper piped in, and Carlisle nodded as he went on to explain.

"We ran after you guys, and you and Bella were laying on the ground, and Jasper started shooting, but Cassie already tackled Emmett to the ground" Carlisle stopped, and he let it sink in as my memory started to come back to me.

"Woah! Cassie tackled _Emmett_?" I asked, and I looked around to find where Cassie was...But Butch was still sitting in front of me, but Cassie wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"W-Where's Cassie?" I asked lowly and slowly, not wanting to believe what my mind already put together and came up with.

"Emmett...Killed Cassie, and Butch tried to get him off of her...But Emmett threw him off like a rag doll" Jasper said, and I looked to Butch, and I looked closely at the scar that went down the top of his muzzle...He tried to protect, failed, but got a cool ass scar from it.

"Cassie's dead" I stated out in the open, and they just nodded while Butch rested his head onto the couch cushion and licked my hand as some of the sorrow passed through me.

"We couldn't save her, Edward. We had to get you out of there while Emmett was distracted...Think about it! Cassie gave her own life for you and I...Especially you" Bella reminded me. That's what I can hold onto...I can just remember that Cassie was protecting me...And she did it with pride. Damn, she was a fucking good dog.

"Why did I black out and not Bella?" I asked Carlisle, and he sat up while Bella continued to soothe the hair on the back of my head.

"When Bella pulled you to the ground, your head collided with the ground, and you were on grass, so you had to have hit your head pretty hard" He said with his eye brows raised as he rubbed his hands down onto his pants.

"My head doesn't hurt" I said, and I rubbed the back of my head by Bella's hand and I'm sure my eyes popped out of my head. There's no bump or anything, but it's fucking tender to touch.

"Damn" I muttered under my breath, but not quiet enough, because Carlisle was nodding his head in understanding while Bella still soothed the back of my head...Her hands are pretty gently if it doesn't hurt when she touched me.

"So, Emmett is alive" I said, and they all nodded.

"W-What about Alice?" I asked quietly, and thinking about her now, as a Zombie, made me feel sick to my stomach while they all looked a little nervous and they didn't say anything for a couple of seconds.

"We don't know where Alice is, Edward" Esmé said as she sat down on my other side and took my hand into hers and held it there, her warmth spreading up my arm as I let her keep my hand laying on her lap.

"Do you guys think she's dead?...Completely dead?" I asked after a couple of seconds because a Zombie is pretty much dead...Kinda.

"It's a possibility" Jasper muttered, and the others nodded in agreement. Is that all they can do? Nod in agreement and that's the end of discussion? No happening.

"Well, what the hell are we all gonna do now?" I asked, and they all looked me in the eye, and none of them looked like they were about to answer. Hell, they had no idea.

"Find a cure" Bella mumbled to herself, but I heard her and I turned to her as she looked up into my eyes.

"Find a cure?" I asked.

"Yeah. We should find a cure" She said louder, and this was something Jasper would like, and he was the first one to start talking about Bella's little suggestion.

"But we would need a Zombie to test on" He said matter of factly, and that got Bella stumped as she slumped back into the couch.

The first thing that comes to my mind was a child when I think of a Zombie to test on. Children aren't that strong as adult pale eyes, but their still strong. We could find a kid and take him or her back here, or wherever we will go next, and we can practice some tests on him or her. I don't think the Zombie would be in that much pain because most of it would just be needles I'm pretty sure.

"Carlisle, you're a doctor. We could find a hospital and you could get some medicine...We could find a child that's a Zombie and do some tests" I said, and he looked at me for a long moment, thinking real hard, while everyone else looked at me like I've gone bloody crazy or something like that whacked up shit.

"We can do that" He nodded, and Bella stroked my cheek in a praising kind of way for my good idea...Well, I think it's a pretty damn good idea when it came from me.

"We need to keep driving though, and we can find somewhere smaller with a hospital" Carlisle instructed as he got up, and Jasper and Rosalie started helping him with packing some stuff up into the jeep.

"What about Emmett and Alice? Their still here" Esmé said as she helped me up, and Bella took my hand as Butch followed us to the front door and outside where the other three were.

"These Zombies will follow us after what's happened here" Carlisle said as he got into the driver's seat and started the jeep while Butch jumped up into the back with Jasper and Rosalie.

"You better be right" I grumbled, and Jasper rolled his eyes at me while Esmé got into the passenger seat and Bella got into the back seats with me, and Carlisle started driving off as Zombies started jumping, running, limping, and running out of random hiding places.

"Told you" Carlisle said in amusement, all I did was flip him off while Bella fell asleep against my shoulder and I watched out the window as the city started to disappear behind us with Zombies watching us.

We better find a fucking cure.

* * *

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**VVVVVV  
VVVV  
VV  
V**

**-Erin**


	15. Kidnapping A Zombie Child

**EPOV**

"Jasper, hand me your machete" I held my hand out, and he hesitantly gave it to me, not really wanting me to use it, but right now I need to.

I hopped out of the jeep and Butch came with me while everyone else stayed in the jeep and watched as I approached the two Zombies, and I winced at the pain in my back, but I swung at the bastards, and the sharp blade of the machete sliced through their necks like a piece of cake.

Nice!

We were in Sanford, Indiana now, and the population was about 250, so there shouldn't be that many Zombies walking around here at all, seeing as some people are just eaten and not changed.

There was a small hospital somewhere around here, and we plan on finding medicine and shit before we go along and attempt to kidnap a Zombie child and do tests on it, pretty fucked up, right?

"Come on, Edward! Get in!" Jasper yelled from the jeep, and he took his machete back from me while I got into the back seat with Bella, and she held my hand while Carlisle started driving around, and everyone else looked out their windows to try to find the damn hospital.

"Right there" Esmé pointed out her window, and everyone eagerly looked to the right, and there sat a small hospital...Not big at all.

"Do you know where the medicine is?" I asked Carlisle as we all got out of the jeep, and Rosalie, Jasper, and Butch jumped out of the back as we all stretched our legs and looked up at the hospital that had no front doors, so there is most likely going to be some pale eyes in there.

We can take care of them.

"I'm not that sure, Edward" He said as we grabbed our weapons and looked around before we decided to go inside.

"Well, let's go" I sighed, and Carlisle and I walked in front while Bella and Esmé stuck behind us with Butch, Rosalie, and Jasper.

"There's no fucking lights!" Jasper complained, and the sound of his loud voice got the Zombies going, and they started jumping and running out of hospital rooms that lined the walls down the hallways.

Great!

I got out my gun, and Bella didn't have her weapon, and I didn't mind that much because it's her, and she grabbed my dagger, and it was Bella, Jasper, Rosalie with her katana, and I as we fought off the bastards that seemed to want to get to Esmé and Carlisle, who didn't have any weapons obviously.

"The bastard spit on my hand!" I made a face at the cream-colored spit that lay on my hand, and Bella wiped it off with a cloth that was laying on the receptionists desk.

"Thanks, love" I said, and it sounded right when I said it, and Bella looked at me briefly in surprise because I've never called her that before, but like I said, it sounds right.

"Let's keep going" Carlisle instructed, and we walked into a room that was at the end of a hallway, and it had cabinets with bottles of pills, and liquid medicines and all kinds of shit.

"We have to take it all and go outside to see what they are" I said, because none of the power worked, and there sure as hell weren't any windows to be found.

"We need a bucket or something to put all of this stuff in" Rosalie said as she turned around with an arm full of pills, and I grabbed the garbage can that was near the door, and I dumped the contents that were in it, onto the floor, and motioned for Rosalie to put all the bottles into it, and everyone else did as well.

"Okay, we can come back and get some more later, but we can work with what we have for now" Carlisle sighed as we stepped outside, and carefully took all the bottles out, and some of the needles we took with us, onto the pavement, and read the labels.

"I don't know what any of this is except cough syrup" Bella laughed nervously, and Carlisle gave her a reassuring smile while she set it back down and didn't touch anything else.

"Let's find somewhere to stay for now, and then we can go out and kidnap a Zombie child" I said with amusement, and they helped as I started to put all of the medicine back into the garbage can, and Butch jumped into the back of the jeep with Jasper, and Rosalie, Bella, and I sat in the back while Carlisle drove again and Esmé sat in the passenger seat like before.

"Let's stay there" Bella was talking about the little green house that had a cracked door, but none of the windows were broken, and the front door was still actually standing.

I can't say the same for the other houses.

"Okay" Carlisle nodded his head, and parked in front of the house while I grabbed the garbage can that was filled with the medicine, and Jasper and Carlisle brought in the food while we sat in the kitchen, and sorted through the medicine.

"Put the pills in one pile and the liquid medicine in one...The needles...Well, I don't know where to put those" Bella said as she glanced up at Carlisle, and he took the needles from her hands and just held them in his.

"What the hell are sleeping pills going to do?" Jasper sneered as he picked the bottle up and looked at it up and down, and then set it back down when no one answered him, all of us just looked through the bottles and sorted through the ones we are going to use first, and set the ones that we are pretty sure we aren't going to use, aside.

"We need something that will calm the Zombie down" Bella said as we finished sorting, and Carlisle nodded to the sleeping pills. How the hell are we going to get a Zombie to take that?

"Will that even work?" I asked, and he picked the bottle up and looked at the back and read the tiny black writing.

"It won't be that affective, but it will calm the child down" He said, and Esmé and Rosalie smiled at his use of the word 'child' and not 'Zombie'. I would still use Zombie or pale eyes, though.

"Are we all going?" Jasper asked as he grabbed his machete and headed towards the door with Rosalie beside him.

"Carlisle and I will stay here" Esmé said gently, and he smiled down at his wife as he took her hand and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, sure. We should be back in about three hours or so, depends on how cranky this Zombie will be" I said as I handed Bella my dagger, and she took it slowly while I took my gun into my hands, and we said short goodbyes while we headed out the door and started to hunt for a fucking Zombie child.

"Oh, come on" Jasper and Bella groaned out in frustration, and I followed their line of sight, and there was a group of maybe fifteen or thirteen pale eyes, and they had one child with him, and she looked to be about seven or eight.

This will be a little more difficult.

"Let's get this over with" I said as I gripped my gun tighter, and I grabbed a stone from the ground, and I threw it with a grunt, because this was not helping my back.

Rosalie, Bella, and Jasper tensed and stiffened when the stone hit a bastard right in the back of the head, and the scrawny fucker looked back at us, and he made a god awful screech, which made the rest of them look back at us with crazed eyes.

"Just don't kill the little girl" I reminded them, and then we all started jogging towards them as they limped and some ran faster towards us, and I started shooting while the rest started taking out their legs so it would be easier.

I watched as Rosalie grabbed the little girl around the neck with her arm, and the little girl struggled, but she obviously hasn't eaten for a while, because she wasn't that strong.

Score for us.

"Damn it, their starting to spit now" Jasper wiped the slobber from his pants with a disgusted face, and we all looked at the little girl in Rosalie's arms, she was growling and gripping Rosalie's arm, trying to remove it from her neck withe no avail.

"Let's just get her back to Carlisle" Bella said, and she handed me back my dagger while she grabbed my free hand, and we hurried back to the house, and I rolled my eyes at what we walked in on.

Carlisle was sitting in one of the kitchen chairs with Esmé straddling his lap, and they were chowing down on each other's lips. Their the adults here, so it's just a little gross.

"We're back" Jasper said from my side with a snicker, and Esmé jumped from Carlisle's lap pretty fast, and their chests heaved while Bella giggled in amusement, and Carlisle soothed his hair back while he stood up and cleared his throat.

"We got the Zombie" Jasper said while Rosalie walked forwards, and the pale eyes just struggled that much more with Carlisle all up in her face.

Esmé held Butch back from killing the little girl, because I have a feeling that the Zombie would kill Butch, and that would just bring more grief down onto all of us.

"How do we give her the pill?" Esmé asked worriedly as she watched the struggling girl, who was quickly giving up when she couldn't get Rosalie's arm from around her neck.

"We need something to protect our fingers with. We can pry her mouth open" Jasper suggested, but Esmé didn't look happy with the idea of forcing the child, Carlisle didn't either, but we don't have any other fucking choice.

"Get the blankets from the jeep" Rosalie said, and Bella went to go get them, and Jasper covered his hand with the blankets while I took over with holding the girl while Carlisle got the pill out.

"Open her mouth, Jasper. Get a good grip and don't let her close it until I'm done" Carlisle ordered, and I nervously watched Jasper pry the Zombies mouth open, and she screamed and struggled, but she couldn't fight us off.

Carlisle got his hand into her mouth, and placed the pill near her throat, and she was growling and shrieking so much, she didn't even know that she swallowed the little pill.

Well, that was easy.

"Lay her down on the couch" He said while he wiped his hands on his pants, and Jasper let go of her mouth as I tugged her over to the couch and laid her down, and she was growling and snapping at my fingers. Scared and angry, no doubt.

"Now what?" Esmé asked quietly, and Carlisle took a deep breath, and leaned against the wall.

"Now we wait for the pill to take effect" He said, and we did just that.

We waited.

* * *

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**VVVVVV  
VVVV  
VV  
V**

**-Erin**


	16. Carlisle Please Don't Fail

**EPOV**

"What are we using on her first?" Jasper asked curiously as he looked down at the little girl who watched us with hungry and angry eyes, but we used our rope to tie her down, so her struggles were, and still are, futile.

"Grab that bottle. We'll use needles right now" Carlisle pointed to a bottle, and I'm not even going to attempt to pronounce the fucking name that was labeled to the damn bottle. It looked like gibberish to me.

Carlisle stabbed the needle into the top, and I watched as the liquid was sucked up into the needle, and the little girl started to struggle that much more when Carlisle turned back to her with the needle in his hands.

"She's so scared" Esmé whispered brokenly as she ran her fingers through Butch's hair, but he was watching the little girl while Carlisle started to point the needle towards her.

"Turn her head away, please" Carlisle instructed me, and I placed my hand on the side if the Zombies face, and she bared her pointy teeth at me and tried nipping, but I just pushed her head to the side and watched as the point of the needle punctured the grey, blotchy skin, and she cried out while he pushed the fluid into her arm, and took the needle away quickly after.

I took my hand away and her grey, wide eyes turned to me as she tried snapping at my face, and Butch was barking up a storm and pulling until Bella had to take over and hold Butch for Esmé.

"How long will it take to do anything?" Bella asked from behind me, and Carlisle placed the needle into the now empty garbage can, and turned to Bella to answer her question.

"If it works, it should take an hour at the most and the blotches should start to fade" He said as he sat down by the girls feet, and she growled in warning, but Carlisle only gave her an apologetic smile. It's not like she knows what that means.

"Who's going to stay awake to watch over her?" Rosalie asked, and just the way she asked it told us that she sure as hell wasn't.

"I will" Esmé said eagerly, and Carlisle looked at her with apprehension, but Esmé begged and pleaded until Carlisle sighed and nodded, he wasn't able to deny Esmé anything that she so dearly wants.

"Well, the rest of us should get some sleep then" I suggested, and I let my arm hang around Bella's shoulders as we walked into a room down the hall that actually had a bed, and the blankets were made and everything.

"This is going to feel so good" Bella and I said at the same time, and we laughed as we stared at the bed, and just thinking about sleeping in a bed made me want to jump up onto the bed and start jumping with joy.

I looked at Bella, and my manners came back. Surprise, surprise.

"Ladies first" I said, and gestured with my arm for Bella to lay down first, and she looked at me nervously, and I nodded while she kicked her shoes off, and slowly sat on the side of the bed, and she smiled slightly, and laid all the way down, and it shot to my groin instantly when she groaned. We could do some pretty naughty things on this bed...Carlisle has the pull out bed from the other couch, so he's close to Esmé, and Rosalie and Jasper just double upped the foam beds.

"Oh, god. Come lay down!" She held her arms out to me, and I smirked as I rested my hands on either side of Bella, and I held my weight over her as I tugged on her bottom lip with my teeth, and then closed my eyes as I prepared to feel the comfiness of this bed. I better not be disappointed.

I flopped onto my back on Bella's side, and I felt her eyes watching me, but this was just to fucking good to even open my eyes, my back felt like it was jumping into cotton candy.

"Oh yeah, this is really good" I laughed, and I looked at Bella, and her beautiful brown eyes were twinkling, and then it came to me, that I was really fucking lucky to have her here with me.

I was lucky to have someone who actual cared for me, and she enjoyed to watch my joy and happiness. Like I said. She _cares_.

She cares...I care...I can't lose her...I. Love. Her.

Oh, holy fuck.

"What's wrong?" She asked in a hushed tone, and she rolled onto her side and I did the same without thinking, and she ran her finger softly over my cheek, and she continued to look into my green orbs.

"Do you actually...Like me?" Wow, I feel like a twelve-year-old with his first crush.

"What kind of a question is that?" She searched my eyes, and frowned a little when she realised that I wanted a true, genuine answer. "Edward, of course I like you" She said with a smile as she shifted closer to me until she was clutching my hair into her hands.

"Would you go as far as...Love?" I asked quietly, and her face got red and she sighed as she moved until her body was flush against mine before she answered. This answer was going to mean a lot to me, too.

"Yeah...Yeah, I say my feelings go far enough for that. Holy shit, Edward. I love you" She breathed, and she seemed to just realise it, and her eyes were wide, and she looked like a deer with a gun pointed at her face.

"I love you, too" I admitted, and she was about to say something, but that's pretty hard to do with my mouth covering hers, and whatever she was going to say, was now forgotten about.

I tightly wound my arms around Bella's waste, and I pulled her on top of me, and she gripped the back of my neck as she situated her knees on either side of my waist, and I sat up as I gripped harder and pushed my lips harder to hers, egging her on.

I didn't bother pulling away when I heard the running foot steps approaching the door, but Bella and I quickly pulled away when the door bursted open and Jasper blew his honey blond hair out of his face, and he turned his flushed face to the two of us.

"Edward, Bella, sorry for the...Interuption, but...There is a fuck load of Zombies outside" He breathed out, and Bella jumped up and was already pushing past Jasper.

Fuck, my woman is fast.

I jumped up and ran down the hallway, and Rosalie, Bella, Jasper, and Carlisle all had weapons and were looking out the window while Butch scratched at the door, desperate to rip some Zombie asses apart.

"Esmé, stay here" I said, and she eagerly nodded while I got my gun and whipped out my dagger, and Carlisle stepped back and allowed me to look out the window.

A fuck load is exactly what Jasper meant.

"Their just standing there" I whispered to myself, but Carlisle heard my musing and answered me.

"The leader is there, Edward" He said, and I looked closely, and Carlisle was correct, the leader stood in front of the pale eyes, and he seemed to be looking right into my eyes, furious but...Desperate? What the fuck?

It was funny, the leaders pale eyes seemed to call me in, telling me that he wanted to talk now, and it can go easy, or he can get me talking the hard way, and I sure as hell don't want that.

"Just...Stay here" I mumbled as I headed to the door, but Bella and Carlisle grabbed both of my arms and Esmé looked at me like I was fucking crazy. It's possible.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She seethed, but her eyes were still filled with love after what we just confessed to each other just a few minutes ago.

"He wants to talk" I insisted, but her eyes were already filling with tears, and that's just not something I'm okay with.

"Please don't go out there" She pleaded, and she looked back to the leader, and he bared his teeth quickly in warning before he let his crusty lips fall back over his ugly daggers.

"Take someone with you! At least give me that much!" Bella said quickly, and Jasper nodded to me, I have to admit that he is the best fighter here after me.

"Let's do this" He sighed, and Carlisle grabbed Butch while I grabbed the door handle, and it seemed like slow motion as I stepped out with Jasper and closed the door behind me, muffling the sound of Butch's loud growling and barking.

The pale eyes were all still on the street, and so there was the path way and the front lawn that separated us. Not much, really.

"What do you need to talk to me about?" I asked loudly, and the leader stepped forward, and it was like tunnel vision as my eyes zeroed in on Emmett and Alice that stepped up with him...Alice was a _fucking_ Zombie.

Control your anger, control your anger, control your anger!

"Alice" Jasper breathed from beside me, but I kept my eyes on Alice's little twelve-year-old form, and she stared at me, but all that was in her eyes was hunger...And anger.

Well, that hurts.

"I know about the cure" He rasped out, and my eyes shot to his as he clenched his fists, and the group of pale eyes that stood behind him growled in union, and they were all fidgeting as they stood there.

Yeah, Zombies are terrible with staying still, especially with human flesh right in front of them.

"What's your point?" I shouted back. Man, I'm really pushing it, and Emmett looked like he was about to pounce if I keep being all bitchy with his 'leader'.

"We make a deal. That doctor that you have in the house finds the cure, he cures us...And we don't kill you or your group" He sneered, it seemed hard for him to say that he wouldn't kill us. Must be hungry.

Sucks to be him.

This can fix everything if Carlisle can find a cure. The population would be back and we could restore everything. So, I agree with the deal, or we all die, because there is no way that we could fight this group off. Not this time around.

Yes or no. I just have to say yes or no.

"Say something" Jasper urged quietly, and I glared at him from over my shoulder. I hate when I'm under pressure. I'm terrible when I'm under pressure, too.

"Yes! Fine, it's a deal" I answered, and the leader dude seemed quite happy with my answer.

Carlisle, please don't fail.

* * *

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**VVVVVV  
VVVV  
VV  
V**

**-Erin**


	17. Turning Into A Fucking Zombie

**EPOV**

"They want to be cured?" Carlisle asked in shock as he looked out the window at the Zombies who still stood on the road, and he looked back at me with raised eyebrows.

"Well, you can't belive that they actually want to stay Zombies. Their only mean and stuff because their hungry, they can't control it" I explained, and the leader still looked at me through the window, and his eyes never left my form. It's pretty unnerving.

"Carlisle will help. Won't you?" Esmé gave her husband a pointed look as she stepped up beside him, and he smiled down at her in a daze, and I cleared my throat while Rosalie rolled her eyes at their little love bubble.

"Of course. You tell the leader that I will do everything I can to find a cure and fix this" Carlisle nodded, and he looked back outside before he went back to the little girl, and my body was heavy with relief when I noticed that the blotches on the girl's arm was gone, and the rest on her body were just fading away.

"Just...Try to hurry" I rushed out before I rushed back outside with Jasper, and all the Zombies tensed while I faced the leader, and he tilted his head up and prepared for the news I had to tell him.

"Carlisle agreed. He's trying his best to find a cure" I said, and the leader nodded, but none of them made a move to go anywhere, and that just put me back on edge. Now what do they want?

"None of us will be gone long. We will all go eat, but we will be back" He grunted, and he sprinted into the trees with the rest following, but Emmett and Alice gave Jasper and I long looks before following.

"Interesting" Jasper mused, and then looked into the trees a little longer before we both turned and headed inside, where Butch jumped onto me and licked my face until I had to pull away to breath.

"Yes, Butch. I'm alright" I soothed, and he sat down while I walked to Carlisle, and he looked giddy, and I looked to the little girl, and I smiled as I looked at her skin. The blotches were gone, but her skin was still grey, but the skin wasn't peeling anymore.

"Good signs, right?" Bella asked from behind me, and I looked over my shoulder at her and I pulled her closer and kept my arm tight around her shoulder while she rested a hand on my chest.

"Very good signs" Carlisle said excitedly, and sat by the girls feet again, but all she was doing was breathing heavily, and Esmé looked pretty concerned.

"She's just hungry, dear. I want to test and see if she'll attempt to eat some human food when her breathing evens out" Carlisle said as he tugged Esmé by the waist, and she sat down onto his lap, but she kept her eyes on the Zombie child.

"You guys can sleep. I'll wake you up when they return...It will be a while" Carlisle said, and Jasper finally fell asleep, and Rosalie was after him. Bella and I sat against the wall, and she fell asleep against my shoulder, and I leaned my cheek against the crown of her head, and her hair was soft enough to get me sleeping.

"We have to go to the hospital and get some more medicine for this to work" I heard Carlisle whisper, and I opened my eyes slowly, and I instantly realised that Bella wasn't beside me, but she was standing in front of Carlisle with Jasper at her side and Esmé still sat on the couch, and Rosalie was still fast asleep.

"Carlisle, all the other medicine bottles were almost empty. What's the point?" Jasper asked quietly, and I watched as Bella nodded in agreement, and Carlisle looked down at his feet for a long moment, so long that it made Bella tap his shoulder, but he didn't look up, and that's getting me a little worried, because we need him to hurry up.

"Carlisle?" Esmé stood up, and she hurried to Carlisle while I jumped up, and as soon as I got beside Bella, his head snapped up and his eyes were wide with shock and...Happiness.

"Blood" He murmured, and we all looked at him in confusion, and he got his arm out of Esmé's grip and he rushed over to a needle, and Esme cried out in shock when he stabbed the needle into the crease in his elbow, the rest of us had our mouths hanging open while Rosalie was just waking up from Esme's scream.

"Why'd you do that!?" Jasper and Bella asked, and we rushed to him while he started sucking the blood into the needle.

"Carlisle, why are you doing that?" I asked sternly, and he took the needle out and his arm bled onto the floor, but Esmé got an old cloth and pressed it to the bleeding spot.

Carlisle is going fucking batshit crazy!

"Just...be quiet" He gritted through clenched teeth, and the Zombie child growled in warning, but he absolutely ignored her, and he gripped her arm tightly, and I held her head away from him without question as he slid the needle into her neck, and her eyes got wide, and I'm not that sure if I saw a tear or not, I was to busy watching Carlisle push _his_ blood into her body.

What. The. Fuck?

"I need one of you to go and get some more sleeping pills. I saw some in the hospital" Carlisle breathed out while he held the Zombie child as she went berserk.

"I'll go" I said as I straightened up, and there was no question about it that Jasper, Rosalie, and Bella were going to come with me, they already had their weapons out anyways.

"They better not attack us" Rosalie growled while I opened the door, and the leader tensed and hissed when he saw all of us with weapons.

"We have to go to the hospital and get medicine" I explained, and he eyed us, along with the rest of the pale eyes as we passed, and then we started sprinting to the hospital, totally ignoring the jeep that was closest to the Zombies.

"We won't be able to see shit! It's fucking dark out now!" Rosalie said as we ran inside, and I guess we were in to much of a hurry to check for any Zombies. Don't expect every Zombie to follow the leaders rules to not attack us.

"Just grab all the bottles" I ordered, and we panicked as we got the bottles. It's not that we're scared of the dark, but you have to admit that it would be pretty unnerving if you're in the dark, knowing that flesh-eating monsters could be anywhere in this building.

I would know.

"We have to get back before the pale eyes get fucking angrier" I suggested. Yeah, they totally agreed with me.

"Try not to trip" I said, because we can barely see where we are running, and if we fall, we're in deep shit.

We made it out of the hospital without an incident, but I have this feeling in my gut, as stupid as it sounds. Something bad is going to happen, and it's going to affect me. A lot.

We passed by the group of Zombies, and the leader kept an eye on me, but not on his group of bastards that were obviously still hungry...We all noticed it to late.

Emmett...He's big in muscle, and well, just plain big, so he's going to almost always be hungry...Emmett of all people or Zombie, was the one to lunge at us.

At _Bella_!

"NO!" I called out, and the leader growled.

"Stand down!" He shouted at Emmett, but he already had his arms wrapped around Bella's small form, and I was holding her hand, so I went down to the ground with her.

"Bella!" Rosalie and Jasper called out, and I was already on Emmett's back and beating my gun against his head, at the moment, I'm in to much of a panick to think of shooting him...Or even using my dagger!

My breath rushed out of me when Emmett threw me off of his back, and it was the same feeling of confusion when my head hit the concrete, and I heard the loading of a gun...And the blow when someone pulled the trigger.

I lifted my head, and the group of Zombies were all crouched, but the leader was keeping them from charging, Esmé and Carlisle were standing on the porch with heart breaking expressions, and Rosalie had wide eyes as she looked at the ground, and Jasper stood in front of her, breathing heavy, and he had the gun pointed at something.

I looked over, and the breath rushed out of me again, and my stomach tightened up at Emmett's _dead_ form, laying on the ground with Bella's fresh, crimson blood smeared around his face and hands.

Bella.

Bella was laying on her back, her arms were beside her, and she looked like she was sleeping, but her neck was all bloody, and she eyes were hooded with pain.

I rushed to my feet as Esmé ran towards us. I crouched beside Bella and I gripped her arms as I tugged her into a sitting position, but that did shit at waking her up.

"God damn it! Bella, open your beautiful brown eyes! For me!" I yelled, and I ignored everyone, and I remembered what my mother told me to do if I'm ever angry or sad. Or both.

I let the hot tears fall, I let them fall like fucking crazy.

Bella's turning into a fucking Zombie.

* * *

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**VVVVVV  
VVVV  
VV  
V**

**-Erin**


	18. I'm One Smart Motherfucker

**EPOV**

"Bella! Please, open your eyes!" I was yelling hysterically now, and Esmé was sobbing and crying while Carlisle ran faster than I have ever seen him run before towards us, and kneeled beside me and took Bella from my arms.

"Damn it. Jasper and Rosalie, bring in the medicine" He shouted while we all got up, and I gave a quick glance to the Zombies, and ran ahead of Carlisle into the house and moved the blankets out of the way so Carlisle could lay Bella down onto the pull out bed.

"Lay her down here" I said, and the Zombie child was watching us with wide eyes, but I stared a little longer, because her eyes were starting to turn a greenish brown color.

Carlisle's blood was working.

"What do we do!?" Rosalie asked as she came in with Jasper, and they both had bottled of the pills, and Carlisle was busy tying Bella down with some rope so she wouldn't get up and attack us.

"Just...Set all of it down, please" Carlisle was getting impatient, and Rosalie and Jasper could see that, so they set the medicine down and stepped back, but they kept their eyes on Bella, and I still let the tears fall as I watched her skin get grey and blotchy.

God, she's still beautiful.

"Edward, hand me the cough syrup" He instructed, and I snatched the bottle, and I roughly shoved it into his hands, and Jasper wrapped thin blankets around his hands, and pried the Zombie child's mouth open, and Carlisle carefully poured some down her throat, and she spit some back up, but she did swallow a little bit.

"Get working on Bella!" I shouted as I pulled him by his arm and faced him to Bella, and he took a deep breath and looked a little scared...

"She'll wake up in seconds" He whispered, and he grabbed the sleeping pills and when he was approaching Bella, her eyes flew open, and her beautiful chocolate-brown eyes were gone...They were now a pale grey, and had that film over them.

Oh, Bella.

"Jasper, get her mouth open" Carlisle rushed out as he got a needle and he was about to stab his arm again, but I grabbed his wrist while Jasper had some trouble with getting Bella's mouth open.

"We'll use my blood! Just give her the pill right now!" My voice was hoarse with emotion as the tears slowed, but a few tears fell every now and then.

"Edward..._You_ need to calm down" Carlisle said quietly as he grabbed the pills, and he nervously put his hand in Bella's mouth, and Jasper was struggling with keeping her mouth open, but he let go as soon as Carlisle removed his hand from Bella's mouth.

"Do we have a cure at all?" Rosalie asked from leaning against the wall, and she was holding onto Butch, because he was now baring his teeth at Bella, and she wasn't that happy about it.

"I think so" Carlisle breathed while he stretched my arm out and picked the needle up again, but he was gentle when he placed the needle into my arm, he didn't just wham it in there like he did to himself.

I cringed at the pinch and I warily watched as my blood sat in the needle, but it filled me with hope when I held Bella's face away from Carlisle and he placed the needle into Bella's arm, and she made ear-piercing screeches, but Carlisle threw the needle away and Bella struggled against the rope, but slumped down when she came to the conclusion that she wasn't going to be getting away...Or eating us.

"Can you give her the cough syrup now?" I asked urgently, but Carlisle shook his head while he stepped back and went over to the Zombie child, whose skin wasn't grey or blotchy, but it was pale, and her eyes were a light brown with green swirled with it.

Hazel eyes.

"It's working" Carlisle muttered, almost in disbelief. We were all in disbelief.

"What else do you need?" Jasper asked excitedly, but Carlisle looked at us all with worry.

"I-I don't know" He breathed in defeat, and sat down by the Zombie childs feet, just like Esmé always did, but she was now sitting in his lap instead.

"Give Bella the fucking cough syrup!" I gritted out, and I grabbed the bottle, and Bella opened her mouth to scream at me, and I'm desperate, so I'm not going to be that gentle.

I poured some of the dark liquid into her mouth and her eyes went wide while she spit some back up, but swallowed some anyways.

"What is cough syrup suppose to do?" Jasper asked as he quickly looked outside at the rising sun, but looked back to Carlisle when he started to speak.

"It should soothe the throat so they can talk. This child right here should be talking in about a half an hour" He said with a small smile, and I looked to Bella, and the blotches were already gone, but the grey skin wasn't fading as fast as I'd like it to be.

"But you need one more thing...So they will act like normal human beings" I stated matter of factly, and Carlisle looked at me sadly, but nodded none the less.

"Well...Do we try the other medicines?" Esmé asked timidly, but Carlisle sighed and shook his head.

"No, that could potentially kill them" He said quietly as he stood up, and started looking through the bottles, but I kept my eyes on Bella, and she kept her now brown eyes on mine...Almost like she knows who I am again...

"Carlisle" I muttered, and he turned to look at me, but then to Bella when he saw that I wasn't looking at him at all.

"I think she knows who we are" I said, and he cautiously stepped towards Bella, and she made no move to lash out at him, but she didn't look overly happy, either.

"What else has to change?" Rosalie asked, and I was thinking the same question, because the Zombie child and Bella looked human, like nothing ever did happen to them except the now bite mark scars that will forever permanate their skin.

"Well, I need something else that would make them act civilized...They look human, and they'll talk just fine...But they'll act like wild animals" He explained, and I looked to Bella and my heart just broke again.

We have no fucking clue what else the cure needs for them to act normal again.

We all jumped, including Bella and the little girl as we heard the very loud roar or growl, whatever you want to call it, and I jogged to the window, and the leader was curling his finger at me, beckoning for me to go out there to talk.

Great.

"I'll be right back" I said as I went to the door with my dagger in my hand, and I gave Jasper a pointed look, because I need to do this without him.

He got the message.

I walked out the door with the sound of Butch's barking trailing behind me, and the leader stepped up until he was on the side-walk, and that got my heart racing, but it wasn't as scary when the other pale eyes didn't follow him.

The leader now stood in front of Emmett's truly dead form, and it put a lump in my throat to know that we will never get him back. I will never get him back.

I looked to Alice, and she was staring at Emmett with a blank expression, and then she looked to me and she bared her teeth, her eyes were angry and it made my stomach cramp to think that she knew that Emmett was her brother while she was like this.

Like I said, Zombies aren't as stupid as we all think they are.

"Do you have the cure finished?" The leader asked, and I brought my eyes to his, and he looked anxious for the answer.

I would be to if I was a Zombie like him.

"We need one more thing...But we don't know what it could be. We're testing on a little girl, and she looked human, and she will soon talk normally, but without the extra thing for the cure...She won't act human. She'll act like a wild animal" I explained, and his face dropped to a frown while the group behind him grunted and snarled in disagreement.

"Believe me, we're trying" I added in, because I don't want him getting any more angry and I sure as hell don't want him to come running at me and rip my face apart.

"Well, try harder" He growled out, and I clenched my jaw and bit my tongue so I wouldn't say something that I would regret.

"We're trying" I ground out again, and his eyes seemed to flash with anger at my tone of voice, and my heart beat erratically, but he took a deep breath to control himself, and crossed his arms over his chest with his jaw clenched as well.

"How long will this take?" He asked, and I sighed as I worked it out in my head, but I came up with weeks...Or even months.

"It could be weeks" I stated, and his shoulders slumped, and he looked to the ground and I swear I could hear his teeth grinding together as his muscles tensed.

I say he gets angry way to easily...Must be a Zombie thing.

I observed the leader...He acted like a human, but he didn't talk like one...Much.

Picturing him with human teeth, and none pale eyes...And a normal voice, then I would think of him as a person who just had a really bad illness...And had a skin problem.

My eyes widened, and it fucking flicked on like a light bulb.

If we used his blood...Then it could possibly work on the little girl and Bella...It could work on all of them, and they would act like they always did. The leader would only need human blood, and some cough syrup...

Oh, holy shit! I'm one smart motherfucker!

* * *

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**VVVVVV  
VVVV  
VV  
V**

**-Erin**


	19. The Cure Is Complete

**EPOV**

"I have an idea...Just, stay right here" I breathed. It's not like he was going anywhere anyways.

I rushed back into the house, and I stopped in my tracks when I looked at Esmé, and she was crouched down in front of the little girls face, and feeding her...My cereal!

Well, thanks for asking.

I looked to Bella, and Rosalie and Jasper were sitting by her, and they were whispering to her, but she wasn't saying or whispering anything back, so that tells me that the fucking cough syrup hasn't done shit yet.

"Carlisle!" I rushed to him when I noticed him by the window with Butch sitting by his leg.

"Edward? What's wrong?" He asked in a hurry, but I just smiled while he arched a pale blond eyebrow at me.

"I have an idea for the cure!" I said excitedly, and I felt everyone's eyes on me, but I ignored it as Carlisle's eyes flashed with happiness, and just his whole demeanor was heightened at what I just said.

"Well, tell me" Carlisle said urgently as he went over to the medicines, but I juts chuckled.

Yeah, only cough syrup will have to be used...Some of our blood...And Zombie blood...

"We don't need any more medicine" I said, and he turned to me in surprise while he slowly put a bottle down, and nodded his head for me to continue.

"The lead Zombie acts exactly like a human...Emotions included..." I raised my eyebrows with a sly smile, waiting for it to click in his head, and he stared at me, and then looked out the window to the Zombies, and slowly looked back to me with wide blue eyes, but smiled anyways.

"Edward! That could work!" He exploded, and Esmé smiled at me warmly as she stayed by the little girls side, and I looked to Bella, and she was staring at me with her warm, chocolate-brown eyes.

I want to go over to her and wrap her up in my arms, kiss every inch of her body, and never let her warmth leave me. I also want to tell her how much I love her until she tells me to shut up.

Oh, that would be nice.

"Did he agree to try?" Carlisle's questioned broke my stare with Bella, and I looked to him nervously and brought my hand up and rubbed the back of my neck as I groaned.

"I didn't really tell him anything about using him in the cure..." I looked to Carlisle, and his face dropped, but he was already making his way towards the door.

"Woah. Carlisle, you can't just go out there and ask to use his blood" I gripped his arm, and he looked at me, silently asking if I had any other ideas on how to ask him.

Yeah, I don't.

"Let Jasper and I come with you" I sighed, and Jasper was already at my side, and Carlisle already had his hand wrapped around the door knob.

"Be safe!" Esmé called out as the three of us nodded, and we stepped out onto the porch, and the leader looked up at us and let a growl rumble in his chest as we slowly approached until we stood in the middle of the path way, and he stood, big and tall on the side-walk.

"So, do you have the cure?" He grumbled out, and I looked to Carlisle, and Carlisle looked quite fascinated with being face to face with a Zombie, and he looked excited to actually talk to one...And a little scared.

He's way to curious for his own good.

"It's a theory," Carlisle started, and he looked at me with some nerves in his eyes, and he cleared his throat as he looked back at the leader to tell him that we would need his blood. I bet he'll take it just wonderful...Sarcasim intended.

"You have the emotions of a human, and you act like any other human being would. Uh, we think...Well, Edward came up with this. He thinks that your blood would complete the cure, and that we could make any Zombie here, into a human being again" Carlisle's voice was shaky with nervousness, and his hands were shaking as he folded them behind him and stood a little taller, trying to act like he wasn't scared out of his fucking mind.

"My. Blood?" He rasped out, and his grey eyes found mine, and I didn't look away. I sure as hell am not going to show him that I'm scared...But I am none the less.

"Y-Yes" I said, fuck me and the stuttering.

"And if it doesn't work?" He asked, and the smug tone of his voice made my anger spike to at least a six out of ten.

Yes, I get mad pretty easily. I have a Zombies temper.

"Well, then...I really don't know" I shrugged, but the leader let it go.

"We can try it on one of the Zombies" I offered. I wanted to say pale eyes, but I don't know how well this leader dude would take it, and he would probably be a little more agitated at the nickname that I came up with for every single Zombie that walks this fucking earth.

"Alice. We'll try it on Alice" Carlisle and Jasper were already nodding with me, and Carlisle went in to get the cough syrup while the leader crossed his arms again.

If you haven't noticed, he's not that happy at the prospect of having to use his blood for all the Zombies if it works.

"We need Alice over here" Carlisle stated as he came back over to us, and the leader looked over his shoulder at Alice's little form, and he growled deeply, and it seemed like she was on autopilot as she hurried over and stood closer than I liked to the leader.

"The sleeping pill?" Jasper asked with a raised eyebrow, and Carlisle nodded sheepishly while Jasper jogged inside to get the blankets, and came back out while Jasper worked on prying her mouth open, and I had to keep my arms wrapped around Alice because she was putting up one hell of a fight.

"What will that do?" The leader asked, and I had a feeling he's going to ask a lot of questions, and I will have to refer to him as 'the leader', and it's a little annoying when I don't know his name.

He probably doesn't even know what his name is right now.

"Can you give me your arm?" Carlisle asked softly after Alice swallowed the pill with some shrieking added in.

I watched warily as the leader placed his arm into Carlisle's grasp, and the needle easily punctured the skin on his arm, and the pale eyes behind him growled quietly.

The black blood was pretty thick, and it made me feel nauseous as Carlisle placed it into Alice's arm, and Carlisle quickly took blood from Jasper, and he finished it up while he opened the cough syrup, and I removed my hand from Alice's face, and Jasper got her mouth open again, but now she was fighting to close it.

Alice is so stubborn. Man, I've missed it.

"Well, when she looks human again, and she starts hugging us and smiling...We'll know it works" Carlisle sighed as he ran a hand through his combed back hair, and Jasper picked Alice up and took her into the house while her breathing was getting heavier.

"We'll be back" Carlisle said as I followed him inside, and I instantly looked to Bella, and it hurt to see her cry, I'm sure she knows what's happening, and I'm sure she's frustrated because she can't act normal...She will soon.

I hope.

"How long do you think it will take?" I asked quietly as I stood by Bella's head and soothed her hair back with my hand, and Rosalie frowned while she kept wiping away Bella's tears.

"Under an hour" Carlisle muttered as he wrapped Esmé up in his arms, and we were all tired and frustrated, and Esmé was silent as she let the tears fall and she buried her face into Carlisle's chest and I continued to run my fingers through Bella's dark hair.

It has been at least ten minutes as we all sat around and waited for Bella or Alice to talk. Bella should have talked by now, but I guess she doesn't want to or something. The little girl talks, though. She doesn't make that much sense, but at least the cough syrup works.

Alice made a growing sound and shifted, and everyone turned their eyes to her, and she was looking around at all of us, and her eyes were getting glassy with tears, and her breathing was becoming heavy again.

"Alice" Jasper and Esmé murmured as they went to her, and her face was screwed up into confusion, and she kept looking around, but she was done with screaming and growling at us.

Everyone then looked down at Bella when she shifted, and she clenched her eyes shut, and she groaned like Alice did, and it felt like my heart shot up into my throat.

I can't wait until I'm able to pull her into my arms and not let go for hours.

"Edward!" I jumped, well, we all did at Alice's voice, and we turned to her, and she was crying, and Jasper and Esmé helped her to sit up, and she was sobbing as she stumbled into my arms, and she gripped my shirt like her life line, and I tightly wound my arms around her, and I cried into her hair as she cried into my chest.

"It's okay, Alice. Everything's going to be okay" I assured her as everyone else let their tears fall.

The cure is complete.

* * *

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**VVVVVV  
VVVV  
VV  
V**

**-Erin**


	20. What Does He Want With Me?

**EPOV**

"Edward" Alice sobbed into my chest even more, and I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around me while I tightened my hold on her and I let the salty tears run into her hair, but she wasn't complaining.

She will later.

"I thought I was never going to see you again!" She exploded as she looked at me, and her eyes were red and puffy, and the tears were still falling like nuts.

"I thought the same thing, Ali. You're okay...Everything will be okay now" I sighed, and I looked to Bella when I heard her mumble, and it almost sounded like a name.

My name.

"Bella" I breathed, and I set Alice down onto the couch with Esmé, and Bella looked up to me and kept mumbling my name as her eyes never left mine, and I eagerly looked to Carlisle and nodded my head.

Carlisle smiled while he took Jasper out with him, and I stroked Bella's cheek as tears streaked down her face again, and now I'm here to wipe them away. Not Rosalie.

"Everything is going to be just fine" I whispered to her, and I got up quickly as Carlisle and Jasper rushed in, and Carlisle came to my side, and he gently took Bella's arm into his grasp, and he pushed the thick, black blood into her arm, and she did flinch every now and then.

"You have to go get more for the little girl" Esmé quietly said as we all looked to the little girl, and she was watching us as we worked on Bella.

"If we use all the leaders blood now...He could die" Carlisle said as he looked to the leader through the window, and we were shocked as Jasper grabbed his machete and headed to the door.

"Are you a fucking idiot? You kill the leader...The group behind him kills _us_!" I hissed in his face when I grabbed his arm, and he huffed in annoyance before dropping the weapon and going back to stand by Rosalie.

"We'll have to do this slowly then...When we run out of medicine...Well, I'm sure some of the humans will start to repopulate" I said with a smirk as I looked to Carlisle and Esmé, and I looked to Bella as well.

Esmé blushed deeply while Carlisle choked on his spit.

Prudes.

"If we can get everyone out there to be human again...I'm sure we could all _live_ together, and we can take on any other Zombies" Jasper explained it better, and Rosalie nodded while Carlisle ran another hand through his hair.

"I'll get more blood...We don't need that much for each Zombie...So the leader should survive through that group out there" He went back outside with Jasper, and I looked to Bella, and she was breathing heavily again, but her eyes never left mine as I crouched down so I was leveled with her beautiful face.

"Under an hour, right?" I asked as Carlisle and Jasper came back in with more Zombie blood.

Sick.

"Yes. It should be under an hour, and Bella will be just fine...But she'll be hungry" He added in as he got the blood into the little girls arm.

"Edward?" I looked to Alice as her little voice probed the quiet room.

"Yeah?" I asked equally as soft, and she smiled, but it was quickly taken over by confusion and sadness.

"Where's Emmett?" She asked with a raised eyebrow, and everyone seemed to look at her when they heard the name Emmett.

"Alice..." I trailed off in a sigh. I won't be able to tell her.

"I got it" Esmé whispered kindly, but sadly as she placed her hand on the small of Alice's back, and Esmé led her into a room down the hallway, and shut the door quietly.

"She won't take it well" I croaked as it all came back to me.

Emmett won't be here anymore. He's gone.

"Oh, fuck! I did this! Alice is going to hate me!" Jasper was whispering loudly, and he was gripping his hair and his eyes looked crazed as he slumped back against the wall, and Rosalie rubbed his shoulder to try to soothe him.

"It was for Bella...Remember that" Rosalie stated as she rubbed his arm, and then came over and sat in the spot on the couch where Esmé had sat.

"I'm surprised I can't hear Alice crying yet" I said as I stood up, but kept my fingers pressed to Bella's warm cheek.

"Edward" Bella croaked, and I looked down at her, and I'm pretty sure my smile is going to split my face in half...But I'm okay with that.

"Oh, Bella" I breathed with relief, and we were both crying as I pulled her off the couch, and she quickly wound her legs around my waist and her arms latched around my neck as I held her as close to me as possible.

She's not close enough.

"I was so scared" She shakily said into my neck, and I pulled her closer somehow, and her warmth was everywhere on me, and her smell was back to freesia's.

I can't let go.

"I-I love you so much" She stuttered, and I ignored Carlisle, Jasper, Rosalie...And the little girl as I pulled Bella's face away from my neck so our faces were inches apart and our noses were brushing.

"I love you" I breathed, and she closed her eyes as my lips came to hers softly, and it didn't last as long as I wanted it to, but we still had an audience. I can't forget that, or I might do something that they wouldn't want to see at all.

"Where's Ali-"

"NO! He can't be dead! Not Emmett!" Bella was cut off by Alice's yelling and shouting, and I closed my eyes as the door was roughly opened, and Alice came storming out, and I opened my eyes and her face was full of rage, and Jasper's eyes widened in surprise as she came at him and started beating on his chest, but he just grabbed her wrists and held her as she cried. She gave up and just slumped into Jasper's chest.

Esmé came out shortly after with tears in her eyes as Carlisle held her as well, and Bella was tense as I set her down on the couch, and Carlisle went back into doctor mode as the little girl started crying, and she was shaking and probably confused with being in a room full of strangers.

"Sweetie, what's your name?" Carlisle asked as he kneeled in front of her, and she looked up to the ceiling and looked deep in thought before she smiled and giggled.

Well, her mood changes fast.

"Hannah! My name is Hannah, and I'm seven years old!" She seemed so excited that she knew her age and name, and it made me smile genuinely as Bella gripped my hand and held in a chuckle.

"Are you hungry?" I asked as I heard the rumble of Bella's stomach, and she cleared her throat as she blushed, but nodded her head slowly while she eyed the food.

"Jerky will be the best right now. Some water, too" Carlisle instructed as he and Esmé gave Hannah some water and she was chugging it down like there was no tomorrow.

I would probably do the same.

"Here" Bella grabbed the food and the water from me, and I didn't watch her as she ate. She told me when we first met that she hated when people watched her eat, and added in that it made her feel like a hog, but I just told her that everyone eats.

That did shit. She still hates when people watch her, so none of us watch her.

Easy as that.

"I'll go back out there and start working on a few more" Carlisle concluded as he finished a water bottle, and Jasper followed close behind and closed the door as they stepped out onto the porch.

"What is the cure?" Bella asked as she set her water bottle down by her feet and leaned back while she claimed my hand back in hers again and I ran my thumb over the top of her knuckles.

"Cough syrup. Human blood...And Zombie blood...The leaders blood" I added quickly, and I laughed as Bella stuck her tongue out. She looked pretty disgusted.

"I have Zombie blood inside of me. Sick!" She said, and I smiled at Alice as she let out a little laugh from Esme's arms now, seeing as Jasper wasn't here at the moment, but the tears were still falling from her eyes.

"I can't believe that this can all be over soon" Bella stated as her head fell back, and she ran her hands through my hair as I nodded in agreement. It's a little hard to belive that this was all going to be better, and maybe over soon.

I looked out the window, and my eyes widened a little, and my heart beat faster when I noticed that the leader was looking at me...But his eyes had regret and sorrow.

I looked to Bella, but she had her eyes closed and she wasn't paying attention to the Zombies that were outside.

What does he want with me?

* * *

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**VVVVVV  
VVVV  
VV  
V**

**-Erin**


	21. Epilogue

**EPOV**

"Jackson! You have to let me dry you off!" It was hard to run after him when I was laughing so hard. It's funny to watch a three-year old run down the hallway butt naked.

"No, no, no" Jackson was giggling as he rounded the corner, and the hard wood floor was slippery from the water that was dripping from him, and I had to slow down so I didn't slip and eat wood.

"Jackson, come back here!" I shouted, and I rounded the corner into the living room, and Bella was sitting on the couch, clutching her sides and her face was beat red as she laughed until tears were brought to her eyes.

Jackson was dancing around to the music that came from the radio, and I leaned against the wall and sighed, trying to keep in my laughter.

"Can't control a three-year old, Edward?" I turned to see Carlisle and Esmé walking through the front door with their one year old, Gabe sitting in Esme's arms. Gabe's hair was still very short, but he had the pale blond hair of Carlisle, and his eyes, but had Esme's quiet and calm demeanor.

"It's her kid" I accused with a smile as I pointed to Bella, and her laughing started again as she glared at me playfully.

"He's more yours than mine" She laughed back, and Carlisle came back with a towel, and he chuckled as he wrapped the towel around Jackson, and hoisted him up into his arms while Jackson still wiggled around to the music.

"I'll get him dry and dressed" Bella finally sighed as her laughing died down, and she took Jackson from Carlisle, and headed down the hallway to Jackson's room.

"He can never sit still" I said as I ran my fingers through my hair and sat down on the couch, and Carlisle and Esmé sat on the other one while Gabe started chewing on Esme's finger.

"I can't say who that comes from" Carlisle mused. I agree with him, Bella, nor I, have troubles with staying still! Jackson probably picked that up from my mother, because she was always fidgety, and dad would always have to keep his arms around her.

"Daddy! Da, da, dad!" Jackson came racing around the corner with his hazel eyes lit up with excitement, and he jumped into my lap, and Bella came sauntering in and smiled at us as she plopped down beside me and ran her fingers through Jackson's bronze hair. Yeah, he got that from me. Bella loves Jackson's hair, because it's just like mine, but I love his eyes. The hazel is from both of us. Brown and green...Perfect.

"Where are Jasper and Alice?" Bella asked as she brought Jackson into her lap.

"Jasper and Alice went for a walk" Esmé replied as she tried to get Gabe to sit still, but it wasn't working to well.

"Rosalie and Royce?" I asked with a raised eyebrow, and it was on cue as the door opened again, and Rosalie came in with a smile, and she had her five month old girl, Faith in her arms. Faith had black hair like her father, but had some blond highlights here and there. She had her mothers violet eyes, though.

"Where's Royce?" Esmé asked curiously as Rosalie sat down beside Bella, and Jackson immediately started cooing at Faith.

"He's cleaning up a little. He offered" She replied before Bella and her started cooing at Faith as well, and Esmé joined in, and the three women cooed at Faith _and_ Gabe while Jackson ran off and started tackling Butch by the kitchen. Well, he tried to.

I looked to Carlisle, and he was watching the women with a proud smile. He should be proud, after all we've been through, he should be proud. I know I am.

It was four years ago when we got the group of Zombies back to humans, and we ended up having over sixty people, but still under a hundred.

We're still in Sanford, Indiana, and we got all the houses cleaned up, and now the sixty or so people live here, and I think everyone knows each other by now.

Whenever a group of pale eyes come into the area, we always try to see if one acts more human than others, and if we can't find one, well, then we kill them, as much as we don't want to.

So, you know the leader Zombie? Yeah, That was Royce, and he and Rosalie hit it off and they didn't try hiding their feelings at all...Not even a little bit, it got a little creepy at times, but to change Royce, we just kept finding Zombies that acted human, and we got him changed, and for long periods of times where we couldn't find one like that, we would kill them, as sad as that is.

The little girl Hannah never found her biological parents, but a young couple in their thirties took her in and she's perfectly fine, we run into them from time to time and she plays with Jackson most of the time.

For Jasper and Alice? Well, Jasper is eighteen now while Alice is sixteen, but they make it work and they stare into each other's eyes like one of them are going to disappear.

It's called love.

And Emmett...We all cried, but we gave him a proper burial, and he now lies in the ground, in the park that is about two blocks away from here, and he has daisy's that sway in the wind around him. Alice picked the flowers because she is his little sister, and because she loves daisy's.

A year after we got the cure under control, Bella found out that she was pregnant, and she didn't tell me at first because she was terrified, but Rosalie found out first, and she pretty much made Bella tell me.

Seriously, Rosalie dragged Bella to me and threatened to tell me her deepest, most embarrassing secret...I still don't know what that is.

Of course, a year ago Esmé gave birth to Gabe, and five months ago, Rosalie gave birth to Faith. I've asked Alice if her and Jasper are...Sexually active, and it was so embarrassing, but it was a sigh of relief when she yelled 'no', and almost kicked me in the balls...Well, that wasn't a relief for the kick in the balls, but at least she said no.

Bella and I got married after Jackson was born, and one of the people around here was already a registered priest, so he happily married Bella and I, and Royce and Rosalie.

There is a few TV shows that are starting to show up on TV, but not much...People are still working on it.

"Edward...You're in your own little world" Bella was moving her hand in front of my face, and I grabbed it quickly and kissed her palm lovingly while she smiled at me, and I pulled her into my lap as Jasper and Alice came in and Butch ran at them to lick them, and Jackson started chasing after him.

"There you guys are" Esmé said, and Royce came in minutes after.

Royce's hair was jet black, and it was comed back like Carlisle's, and his skin was tan and he was nice...But had that cocky side to him. But all I care about is that he loves Rosalie.

Over the years Rosalie and I have grown on each other, and we're perfectly fine, so are Jasper and I.

"Well, now that everyone is here, we can start some supper" Bella concluded, and she got up with Esmé, Rosalie, and Alice, and they went into the kitchen while the kids stayed with us guys, and Butch kept the kids busy as he laid on the ground and let the kids play with his tail and nibble on his ears.

Butch wasn't hostile towards us. He's very protective, and he's even more protective of the kids...Almost like their his own kids. That's pretty funny to think about.

We all had a supper of lasagna, and of course the kids got messy with it, and they were small enough to fit all three into the bathtub, and Jackson absolutely despised it.

He has problems with being clean.

"Thanks for supper, guys" Royce nodded as he took Faith with a fatherly smile from Rosalie, and they said their goodbyes as they left, and Carlisle, Esmé, Jasper, and Alice left shortly after, Alice and Jasper switched with staying with Bella and I, and Carlisle and Esmé sometimes.

"Jackson is in bed...And he sleeps like the dead" I gave my best lusty eyes at Bella, even though she tried to not laugh at my joke.

"Carry me?" She asked innocently, and I chuckled as I placed my arms behind her knees, and I knocked her legs out, and I caught her with my arm on her back, and she instantly latched onto my hair, and started sucking on my neck.

God, I'm never going to make it to our room.

I pressed Bella up against the wall of the hallway, and I claimed her lips with a groan, and we desperately grabbed onto each other, and we didn't even bother getting to our room, even though it was about ten feet away.

Bella tugged my shirt over my head, and it dropped to our feet as I went to her shirt, but she stopped me, and I looked up into her eyes, and they were glassy with tears.

Oh shit, did I hurt her?

"Bella? Love, what's wrong?" I asked urgently as I stepped back to look her over, but she just shook her head and pressed her lips into a hard line...And these tears looked like happy tears.

I'm so fucking confused.

"Love, tell me what's wrong" I whispered as she slid down the wall, and I crouched down in front of her while I trapped her chin between my thumb and finger, and made her look at me, and she blinked, and that let the tears flow.

"Are these happy tears?" I asked, and she nodded as she let out a giggle, and it made the butterflies in my stomach flutter at the sound.

"Do I get to know why you're crying happy tears?" I asked with a raised eyebrow, and she took a deep breath and let it out as she looked me in the eyes, but instead of answering me, she just took my hand and dragged me into our room, leaving my shirt on the floor to collect dust.

Well, I'll pick it up in the morning.

As sad as I was, she led me past the bed, and she switched the light on in our bathroom, and she took another deep breath before she stepped aside and pressed her back against the door, and let me step inside.

I instantly looked to the sink, and there was a pink and white stick sitting there...Fuck, is that what I think it is?

I slowly walked closer until I stood in front of the sink, and I looked down at the stick, and saw the pink plus sign that looked up at me...Man, it seemed to glow and yell at me 'pregnant! Pregnant!'

I looked to Bella quickly, and I'm sure my face looked like I was about to pass out. Shit, I feel light-headed.

"A-Are you pregnant?" I asked slowly and lowly, and Bella's tears were still falling, but she had a smile graced upon her beautiful face, and she nodded as she let her arms fall to her side, but I already had her wrapped up in my arms, and I fell on top of her as I backed her up to the bed, and she fell back.

"Thank you" I whispered against her lips, and she pulled back and looked at me with her face glowing with happiness, I'm sure mine looks just the same.

"For?"

"For giving me love...For giving me a family"

**The End  
**

* * *

**I THANK EVERYONE WHO READ AND REVIEWED THIS STORY.**

**I HOPE ALL OF YOU TRULY AND GENUINELY LIKED THIS STORY ;)**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**VVVVVV  
VVVV  
VV  
V**

**-Erin**


End file.
